


What a man can do to a rabbit

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Other, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren皇帝Hux捡到了一只残疾小兔子。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

※发完儿童文学我就来发兽交了，我不是人。

※本来这篇放在短篇合集里的，但是这五万字怎么也不算短了，我就还是……给它单独拎出来吧。

※一言以蔽之：铪操兔子。

※对不起。主要是对不起Hux。


	2. Chapter 2

Hux皇帝捡到Kylo的那一天，是个弑星者基地上风雪交加的周三清晨。开完早会，他会到房间里换上轻便些的常规军服，刚刚在办公桌前坐下，Millicent便突破门禁跳上他的书桌，一口把什么东西吐在了他面前。手头的文件当下被污泥和血液遮蔽，他诅咒一声，忙不迭地抽走了自己的holopad。刚要开口责骂Millicent成天就知道抓麻雀回来邀功，仔细一看才发现裹在雪泥里的那东西，竟然是只刚出生没多久的兔子。

说是兔子，这东西好像却又缺乏些兔子该有的零件。翻起兔子的肚皮看看，这兔子居然没有后侧的两条腿。皮毛盖满了血，也不知两条后腿是不是已经被Millicent吃掉了。他抽出张纸巾抓起软趴趴的兔子，刚准备丢进垃圾桶、等白兵来打扫卫生的时候扔进焚化炉，兔子在他的掌心中突然抽搐了一瞬。

……这家伙还活着？

他看着纸巾上那只只有两条腿的兔子：结束这小家伙的痛苦，只需要他用拇指和食指环住它皮毛覆盖下的脖子用力一箍。只是在他尚未决定好要不要结束兔子的生命之前，掌心里的小东西在温暖的室内睁开了眼。一双棕色的杏眼，轻轻眨了眨，看向他。看向他的瞬间小兔子挣扎起来，发出婴儿哭泣一般的叫声，缺失两条后腿，小兔子的挣扎看起来更像是在泥巴里打滚。他觉得兔子眼里都要泛出泪来了；Millicent在一旁嘶嘶地龇着牙。他赶忙嘘了一声Millicent，将他这野性的家猫从桌子上撵开，也不再去管holopad上的污渍正在逐渐干涸，一手圈住挣扎的兔子，一手按下通讯器，给医疗中心打了个电话。

都说皇帝杀人不眨眼，这会儿却要动用医疗中心的资源救一只兔子，这让中心的医疗机器人都困惑了起来。好在治疗巴掌大的乳兔要不了多少资源，医疗机器人的程序边角里也有那么一点兽医知识，清洗干净兔子身上的污泥、缝合Millicent撕咬出来的伤口，做了一次全面检查后，医疗机器人指着还在麻药作用中昏睡的兔子告诉他：没事了。没事了，生命体征稳定，过一个小时麻药作用退了，兔子就会醒来。他点点头，看着最小号的婴儿舱里躺着的那只兔子。兔子像人类一样仰面躺着，下半身该长腿的位置空空荡荡，没有任何手术缝合的痕迹。他用手翻动兔子下腹的皮毛，仔细寻找伤口。医疗机器人都找不出的伤口，他自然也找不见；圆得好像不倒翁一般的下腹，一切看起来都是浑然天成。

这兔子天生就没有两条后腿。也难怪Millicent这蠢东西有生以来第一次抓到了兔子。

一个小时以后，当他还埋头在堆积成山的文件中时，医疗中心又给他打来了电话。背景中他听到婴儿的哭声，再仔细听听，似乎是那只兔子。医疗机器人说兔子醒了，哭个没完，问他要不要去看看；他瞥了一眼手头的文件，说他现在没功夫过去。他说打点镇静剂试试，医疗机器人怀疑镇静剂对于这么小的兔子来说会不会过量。兔子叫得他有些烦躁，他没好气地说：那就试着别过量——过量了就把你送到废品回收站给绞了。机器人吓得连连保证。挂了电话他又觉得他似乎不该对机器人这么粗暴，可这只是个机器人而已。他对碳基生物都如此粗暴，对机器人这样又怎么了？

忙完手头的工作已是半下午，抬头一看，放在一旁桌子上的午餐他都没来得及吃。按铃叫人又送了一份，匆匆吃完，给Millicent倒了些牛奶，赶在五点的将领会议之前，他抽出半小时去了医疗中心。兔子已经醒了，不再叫嚷，镇静剂的效用似乎也已经过去：他看着没有后腿的不倒翁在婴儿舱里，费力地用前肢挪动着自己的身子，好奇地嗅来嗅去，精力旺盛仿佛一只刚出生的小狗。他小心翼翼地把兔子抓起来。Millicent也是刚出生没多久的时候被他在雪地里捡到的，只是Millicent当时身上没有这么多伤口。兔子大概是被注射了止痛剂，被Millicent咬穿的几块皮毛上还缝着针，但被他抓起来时不声不响，落到他手心中时，杏眼里尽是好奇的光芒。

血污与淤泥清干净了，兔子的毛色也就清晰起来。白底黑花的小兔子，斑纹有些像奶牛，右前爪附近有一抹红棕色，擦了擦并不是血，只是天生如此。尾巴不长，圆滚滚的，摩擦着他掌心与手指的接合处。鼻子贴在他手腕边耸动，兔子张开嘴，咬起了他的手套边缘。

他轻轻用另一只手的食指止住了兔子的动作，握住兔子的身体，要将它放回婴儿舱。兔子屁股着了地，两只前爪却抱住了他的大拇指不肯撒手，这让他有些意外。医疗机器人在一旁多嘴：

看来它很喜欢陛下。

他瞪了机器人一眼，收回视线去看着兔子，兔子眼里有种属于人类的执拗。正准备将兔子从自己拇指上掰下来，医疗室的房门打开，他的得力干将Phasma走进来：

Hux，准备去开会了。

他连声应允，眼睛仍盯着兔子不放。Phasma走到他身边，透过头盔看着那只兔子，声音中的无奈和疑惑隔着金属也足够清晰：

又捡了一个？

他点点头，简单解释了一番早上的经历。Phasma对这些动物向来没什么兴趣，嗯哼几声，

这只又叫什么？

这他倒还没想过。准确说，他还没做好怎么处理这东西的打算。Phasma一提醒，他便也意识到，从安排机器人治疗这兔子的瞬间开始，他就多了一只新的宠物。他扭过头看着机器人：

公的母的？

机器人回答他：

都有。

什么叫都有？

两种性器官都有。天生就发育畸形，谁知道是不是腿变成另一套性器官了。

他不知道机器人是不是在施展幽默；这幽默并没让他觉得哪里好笑。他拖起来挂在他手上的兔子，翻开肚皮上的毛看了看，幼小的躯体让他也看不出什么所以然。

Kylo。就叫它Kylo好了。

嗯哼。

Phasma依旧一副事不关己的态度。他又要把兔子放下去，兔子的前爪又一次勾在了他拇指上。

它看起来很喜欢你的手。

这双手把它救回来的。大概是这个原因吧。

手套摘了。

干什么？

给它留着。你刚才说机器人还得给它打镇静剂不是？不想让Kylo死于镇静剂，就把手套留给它。

Phasma的话似乎有那么些道理。他犹豫一瞬，将Kylo紧紧抱着的那只手的手套摘下来，连同Kylo一起握着放回了婴儿舱。Kylo乖巧地躺下，不再到处乱爬，只是抱着他的手套，发育不全的牙齿轻轻咬了咬，整个身体紧紧贴住了那只手套。他竟然有些不服气：以为这兔子留恋的是自己，搞半天只是他的手套而已。毕竟是多年老友，Phasma看出了他的情绪，在旁边轻轻笑了笑，左手继而铁钳一般地攥住他的肩膀：

好了。该开会了，陛下。


	3. Chapter 3

晚间会议对于Hux来说，是他从高级将领时代就已经习以为常的日常事务之一。First Order不是什么企业，从来没有下班这一说，在他还是将军的年代如此，当了皇帝以后尤甚。每日持续的好处在于除非出现紧急情况，会议的流程算是固定，一个小时按时结束，这一晚也没什么例外。披上外套走向自己房间，临到最后一个拐角，医疗中心的那只兔子又出现在了他脑海中。

这次晚间会议他没有戴手套，他其实能注意得到台下将领门并不明显的意外神色。他从口袋里摸出那只剩下的手套，走向医务室——手套他多得是，但是只留着这一只也不是个办法。要么把两只都给了Kylo，要么把他那只拿回来。走进医疗中心，回到婴儿舱前，兔子似乎是疲了，并未注意到他的到来，只是抱着他的手套侧躺着睡觉。他试着把手套抽出来，不想着兔子竟然抱得这般牢固；他又试了一次，加了些力道，刚刚将手套抽出来些，兔子兀地瞪大了眼睛。

鼻翼翕动，门牙在下唇上颤抖，Kylo眼看着又要开始尖叫了。

银河在上，遇到Kylo之前，他真不知道兔子的叫声原来是这样。

医疗机器人从角落里幽幽地走出来，将他的手毕恭毕敬地扒拉到一旁：

这可能是它最喜欢的东西。如果您一定要拿走，它会陷入恐慌的。

他只好把手收回去。倒也不是他忌讳这机器人，他只是懒得和这机器人计较太多。Kylo在床上叫着，身体像是得了癫痫一般抽搐，他一时间没了主意，只能将Kylo抓起来拖在手心里，放轻了力气、探入自己的手套下方，抚摸Kylo的肚皮。掌心划过Kylo浑圆的下肢再滑回去，如此反复，终于让Kylo平静下来闭了嘴。他微微箍着Kylo，扭头看向一旁的机器人：

它晚上吃东西没有？

没有，陛下。

为什么不喂点？

它不让我近身。打了镇静剂的话又喂不进去，这么小的体格我也不敢多做些什么，只能等着它自己饿了……

你拿什么喂？

奶瓶。

奶瓶给我。

他伸出手。接过机器人递来的保温奶瓶，他在婴儿舱旁的椅子上坐下，嘴中发出低低的嘘声，将奶嘴送到兔子嘴边。Kylo几乎是立刻就张开了嘴巴，两只脆弱的门牙咬住奶嘴，在他掌心中吸吮起来。机器人在一旁发出无奈的叹息声，他没去理会。这副光景Phasma其实见过：Millicent当年也是他这么喂大的；但Phasma也说过这模样可千万别叫人看到。丢人虽不至于，让人毛骨悚然还差不多。动辄爆破一整颗星球的皇帝会在医务室里喂兔子，这叫手下的将领看到得是什么感觉？

一瓶奶灌下去半瓶，他有些意外Kylo这么小的体格能喝下去这么多。Kylo终是喝够了，吐出奶嘴，在他手掌上翻个身，沿着他的手臂蠕动起来。他赶忙放下奶瓶扶住。一只没有后腿的兔子过独木桥可不是什么明智之举，他把Kylo抓起来举到眼前。

你准备干什么？

他问。Kylo倒也不觉得惊慌，颇有好奇心地伸长了脖子往他脸前凑。他便将Kylo举得离自己更近些，继而就被兔子湿漉漉的三瓣嘴蹭上了鼻尖。小巧的舌头伸出来，像是狗舌头一般在他鼻子上舔了舔，又跟着一阵嗅闻。他有些痒，便将Kylo移开，指指自己的手套：

现在能还给我了吗？

仿佛听懂了他的话一般，Kylo在他手中抱着手套蜷成一团。手套比Kylo还要大些，也不知是兔子抱着手套还是手套抱着兔子。他叹了口气，咬着嘴思索一瞬，掏出自己身单影只的那只手套来，盯着看了看，扔给机器人：

找个人把它做成衣服吧。

衣服？

给Kylo的。

兔子要穿衣服？

总不能让它天天抱着手套不撒手吧？让你做你就去做。

好的，陛下。

机器人的声音此刻变得缺乏感情，这是程序自动接收命令时给出的反馈。见机器人开始调出First Order的联络名单，他看了看Kylo的下肢，想起Kylo那笨拙的肉虫一般的蠕动姿势，补了一句：

轮椅。把它的辅助轮椅也做了——明天就要。

皇帝命令在上，巴掌大的兔子使用的轮椅用细小的飞船零件拼凑成功，第二天成功投入使用。连续几天，散了晚间会议他就到医疗中心去查看Kylo的恢复状况，眼见着Kylo越来越精神抖擞，不多日已经熟悉了身体嵌在辅助轮椅上的感觉，学会了在他腿上用前爪撑着爬向他的小腹，窝在他肚子附近快活地翻个身仰脸看着他。

一个星期之后他发现Kylo在闹情绪。这天的会议散得有些晚，外环矿业星球暴动，就镇压问题他和几个将军多讨论了半小时。再到医疗中心去，Kylo见了他便抗议般地叫了几声，到他把Kylo拖在手里安抚半天才又快活起来。机器人在一旁递给他一张纸，上面写着一套用品清单：

它该出院了，陛下。

这么快？

其实前两三天就可以了。这几天它睡得挺多，只有晚上才有精神，我建议您把它带回去饲养，以保证它的精神健康。

兔子的精神健康？

他有些想笑。机器人脸上自然没什么笑意，语气中也没有电子味道的幽默感，只是点点头继续道：

它需要您的陪伴。

他低头看向Kylo。他的两只手套一只已经变成了黑色的上衣套在Kylo身上，另一只被列在机器人递来的清单里，是兔子的换洗衣服。机器人之前和他说过Kylo不再执念于他的手套了，现在喜欢Phasma出差的时候带回来的胡萝卜玩偶。清单上的物品还包括两只奶粉瓶、一袋奶粉、一套兔笼、一台备用辅助轮椅、一包饲料，最后一行字体加粗：

****重要：Hux陛下的陪伴** **

全数用品已经由其他机器人配送到他房间，看来这由医疗中心下得逐客令已经再明显不过。不想再多和这机器人说话，他抄起Kylo装进上衣口袋里，走出了医疗中心。Kylo用前爪扒着他的口袋边缘，探出头来看着新鲜的外界，脑袋随着他行走的动作摇晃，兴致勃勃地大量此生从未来过的舰桥。穿过舰桥上方的走道一路回到自己房间，他把Kylo取出来放在桌子上，弯下身打量起了机器人放在他房间角落里的那只兔笼。

兔笼不大，里面的设备倒是齐全，尽管某些设备对这只残疾兔子而言有些不切实际。饲料和奶粉已经放在了一旁的架子上，饲料旁的盒子里是一件小得可怜的兔子上衣，已经看不出他手套的模样。他找出一块新毛巾，叠好了铺在笼子里准备招呼Kylo住进自己的新家，一扭头，只见Kylo缩在桌子边缘瑟瑟发抖，另一端不知何时溜出来的Millicent已经摆出了攻击姿势。他立刻喝了一声，上前将Millicent驱开，橘猫跳下桌子，恼火地用尾巴打了打他的裤腿。Kylo在他手中抖得停不下来，发了疯似的要往他的袖子里钻。他的袖口太紧，Kylo虽小却也着实钻不进去，他将Kylo放在大腿上不断揉搓，总觉得他这一晚上都在安抚这兔子。Millicent在他脚边打转，张着嘴发出一阵阵嘶嘶的威胁声，他立刻给了警告，却也同时担心起了这兔子的安危。

目前看来，兔笼确实是个不错的选择。待Kylo冷静下来，他将Kylo放进去，放在他铺好的毛巾上，关上笼子，仔细检查了锁。Kylo在毛巾上爬了两步，咕溜溜地从滑梯上滚了下去，噗通一声摔在笼子底层。他皱起眉头，又将Kylo抓出来，准备将Kylo身上的轮椅解开，这又发现那帮没脑子的制造机器人忘了给金属支架上包些辅材，Kylo身上有几块已经磨掉了毛，甚至磨破了皮。

手指压住磨破皮的地方，Kylo便在他掌心中轻轻抽搐，愈加将自己团得紧实。他咂咂嘴，在房间里看了一圈，想不出什么好方法，只能将Kylo踹回口袋里，找了把剪刀，翻出一条干净袜子，剪掉一半套在了Kylo下肢上，屁股那里开了个大洞。

这便又折掉他一双袜子。他把剩下的那只也剪好，扔进Kylo的衣物筐里做备用，揪着Kylo颈间的皮将Kylo拎起来：

你一只兔子怎么这么多麻烦？

他几乎能听见Phasma在他耳边念叨：

还不是你自找的。

这话也没错，确实是他自找的。一个星期以前他把Kylo丢进垃圾桶的话，这会儿Kylo早就被粉碎机搅成了肉泥。看着在他掌心里活跃的兔子，他也不知当初没那么做到底算不算正确决定。把掉在地上的胡萝卜玩偶塞回Kylo怀里，他将Kylo重新放回了兔笼，扣上锁。

你，

他指着Kylo道，

晚上好好在这里休息。饮水器就在你脑袋旁边，等会儿我来给你喂奶。至于你，

他又看向脚边的Millicent，

这是你的朋友，不是你的食物。再敢攻击Kylo一次，我就把你从基地里丢出去。

Millicent不满地叫了一声。跟着他三年，橘猫多少能通过他的态度判断出来他的情绪，此刻就算不能理解他究竟在说什么，倒也显得老实了些，只是给他甩脸色一般，兀自用爪子洗起了脸。他被这两只宠物折腾得不轻，又检查了一次笼子锁，站起身来走向了浴室。

Phasma说得对。他这幅模样可真的不能让手下人看见。


	4. Chapter 4

说是把Kylo带回了自己房间，其实他每天陪伴Kylo的时间也就多了那么几小时。Millicent并不粘人，对他几乎从早到晚都呆在办公室里孜孜矻矻地工作一事毫无意见，只要他把橘猫的水和粮食备足，他存在与否对于Millicent而言无关痛痒。可Kylo就不一样了：Kylo似乎总是对他的缺席感到不满。每个晚间会议结束之后回到卧室，他都能看到Kylo连滚带爬地从兔子窝的二层掉下来，两只前爪探出金属栏外，急切地要他打开笼子将自己抱在手心，哪怕他中午已经专程赶回来给Kylo喂过奶。清理兔笼也要靠他亲力亲为，他曾经安排过白兵来处理，只是Kylo似乎根本不让其他人近身。

Phasma说Kylo把他当成了兔子妈，他翻了个白眼。彼时他正戴着手套给Kylo清理粪便，在此之前他已经花了十分钟逗Kylo开心——否则他根本不可能成功地把Kylo交到Phasma手里。干洗粉他叫人买来了，清理完笼子还要帮Kylo揉搓一遍身体，直到Kylo身上清清爽爽地散发出香草叶的味道来。这种日子持续了两周，周末他带着Kylo去复查，机器人告诉他兔子除了天生残疾以外健康得见鬼。第四个周末，机器人告诉他Kylo差不多可以开始吃固体食物了，只是奶还是不能断；他只好在笼子里摆了个碗，用冲好的奶粉泡着兔粮，以免自己忙过头，来不及给Kylo喂饭。Phasma只是看着他，不住地摇头。他摘下手套扔进洗衣筐，赶Phasma去工作，自己接过Kylo放回笼子里，披上外套和Phasma一起到办公室去。

Kylo在他身后发出呜咽一般的声音。他看了一圈房间，目之所及没有Millicent的身影。

没办法，

他扭过头对Kylo说，

不过至少你现在是安全的。

他带上门，和Phasma一起来到走廊。他这左膀右臂叹口气：

你竟然堕落到开始和兔子说话了。

他不知道Phasma有什么可大惊小怪的。这又不是他第一次养宠物，Millicent也是他从母猫尸体旁边捡来的猫崽子，喂奶这事儿都不是他第一次做了。Kylo的维生素片、蛋白片和钙片放在柜子里，Phasma还没有见过，若是看到他每天晚上哄着Kylo、掰着Kylo那张小嘴喂药，恐怕Phasma对他的意见得多到像座山。

总的来说，现阶段的Kylo还算是听话的。只是机器人依旧在反复提醒他：

注意兔子的精神健康。

他已经不知道要怎么注意才算正常了。早会之前他省下十分钟的锻炼时间盯着Kylo吃饭，中午他还要亲自回来看看Kylo的状态如何。晚上他偶尔去基地建筑外军官聚集的酒吧喝酒，如今他被Kylo严严实实地锁在了屋里。一旦回了他的房间，再想出去，他就得和Kylo解释很多次他在公事上实在是抽不开身，否则这兔子的哭声能叫穿天花板。他在房间里办公，Kylo就趴在他的桌子上，精神来了，就挪动到他面前，下巴搁在他的holopad顶端，两只耳朵跳舞一般地快活地抖动。他空出一只手来将Kylo提到一旁放下，手指放在Kylo背上无意识地抚摸，直到Millicent宣示主权一般地突然跳上他膝盖。

说来也怪。Millicent对他在不在房间里并不在意，Millicent却对他的注意力放在Kylo而不是自己身上一事满腹牢骚。只是当他在场时，Millicent大概没那个胆量除Kylo而后快。好在Millicent性子野，不甘心做一只乖巧的家养猫，常常随他一起出门，到了晚上也不见回来。这种时候就是Kylo得意的时候，得意让Kylo放松，戒备的状态也不复存在，偶尔在他桌上滚来滚去，滚到边儿上还得靠他把险些要掉下去的Kylo捞回来。

这种时候他会做的另一件事——他庆幸Phasma大概永远不会知道——是把Kylo放到枕头边儿上和自己一起睡觉。这馊主意当然不是他想出来的，这简直是医疗机器人和Kylo合谋出来的计划。晚上关了灯，总能听到Kylo扒兔子笼，他置之不理，直到Kylo累了，自己消沉地挪回毛巾上睡觉。第二个周末去复查时，机器人便建议他和兔子一起睡，理由还是那句话：注意兔子的精神健康。那一晚他洗漱干净，上床之前看向在笼子里可怜巴巴地望着他的Kylo，叹口气，把Kylo从笼子里放了出来。

他没把Kylo抱在手里，他时常留些机会给Kylo熟悉辅助轮椅。Kylo殷切地跟在他身后，两只爪子奋力地抓着地板，把自己的身体一丝丝地拖向他的床边，直起身体扒住他的床单，鼻翼耸动着，好奇而兴奋地闻来闻去。他这才将Kylo抓起来放在另一只枕头上，叮嘱Kylo半夜不要自己乱爬，免得被他压死。Kylo能不能听懂他不知道，同床共枕的日子过去了小半个月，Kylo现在还活着。甚至他睡着的时候Kylo在什么位置，他醒来的时候Kylo依旧在那个位置。每个夜晚他在香草干洗粉的气味里睡着，第二天早上醒来，香草的气味淡了，可他的枕头早已被Kylo暖热了。

人和宠物一起睡没什么见不得人的，他知道。只是一旦顶着“皇帝”这个头衔，这种行为似乎就成了一种罪恶的秘密，若是被人窥见，会直接让他威严扫地。只是晚上躺在床上、琢磨着要不要让这种行为停止的时候，他都能听到Kylo在他脑袋旁边发出的微弱的呼吸声，睡得好了，Kylo还会轻轻打呼。意识到的时候他的胳膊已经放在被子外，手掌压在Kylo身上，成了Kylo的一床带有自动按摩功能的被子。

他叹口气，收回手，翻了个身闭上眼，脑子里又出现他那早已灰飞烟灭的父亲的身影来。收养Millicent的时候他没思考过这个问题，如今Kylo到来，他开始怀疑自己产生这种牵肠挂肚的情绪是否因为他在看到Kylo第一眼的时候就想到了二十多年前被Brendol从窗户里扔出去的那只兔子。

照顾那只兔子曾经是他乏味、枯燥、痛苦的童年里为数不多的乐趣之一。他把那只兔子藏在碗橱里，每天睡觉前偷偷把兔子带出来放到身旁，直到这个秘密不知被哪个好事者暴露给了Brendol，他的父亲为他“软弱的善良”及“有损未来的癖好”大发雷霆，抓起兔子丢出窗户，等他挨完打找了个机会跑出去，地上只剩一具僵硬的尸体，他颇为喜爱的那两只耳朵旁边是冻成固体的脑浆。

现在想想，那只兔子和Kylo长得很像，只是黑色的斑点更少，比起Kylo的奶牛花纹，更像是不小心有人把墨汁滴在了兔子身上。他给那只兔子起名叫Ben。

说不上是想补偿他曾经无力拯救的Ben，还是因为Ben的死亡给他造成了什么心理与性格上的改变，总而言之，他现在对Kylo的态度比起当年有过之而不及。他背对着Kylo入睡，早上起来的时候却又直面着Kylo躺平了睡在自己旁边的姿态，偶尔会发现Kylo打滚滚到了两只枕头中间，在他不知道的时候一番挣扎，挣扎不出去，又老老实实地那样睡了一晚。起床，喂奶，安抚好兔子才轮到自己洗漱。开会，办公，吃完午饭又回到他的卧室去。晚上的时间相对来说自由得多，再去体检时机器人也用欢欣的电子音告诉他Kylo状态很不错。

您是个很好的主人，陛下。

机器人夸奖他，又补充道：

就是喂的有点多。它的运动量不足，您要小心他超重。

给个枣再给个巴掌，就连机器人都掌握了官场的话术。他琢磨了好些天也没琢磨出要怎么提高Kylo的活动量，直到Phasma看不下去他那模样，没几天给他搬了一整套迷你草场，丢进了他白天工作的办公室休息间。

放这儿干嘛？

他问。隔着头盔他看不到Phasma翻白眼，只听到Phasma顿了顿，说道：

你那小卧室也放不下啊。

说是迷你草场，却也几乎占据了整个休息室三分之二的地面。这休息室同他自己的卧室差不多大小，只是他很少用。大部分时间他没空休息，等他该休息的时候他已经回了自己卧室。草场边缘放着食盆和饮水器，中央是一套Phasma不知从哪里搞来的符合Kylo大小的敏捷设施。就算Phasma在给他安装的过程中嘴就没停下来过，他还是想给Phasma升职加薪，虽然Phasma已经没什么职好升了，也不在乎他加的那点薪水。

草场装好，Phasma留在办公室帮他接电话，他回到卧室去把Kylo从兔笼里掏了出来。已经对他的作息养成习惯，这天却在意想不到的时刻见到他，Kylo兴奋得浑身打颤，甚至漏了几滴尿在他手套上。他嘴里嫌弃着，却也只是拽了张纸巾擦干净Kylo的屁股，换了双手套，就把Kylo揣进了自己口袋里。

机器人和他说过，Kylo不会再长大了。这只兔子天生残疾且患有侏儒症，他的Kylo无论长到多大都能被他塞在口袋里不让别人看见。他抄了条人少的路回到办公室，将Kylo放上草场，听着轮椅在草皮上摩擦时发出的声响，看着Kylo兴致勃勃地到处探索，转过头的时候发现Phasma正站在他身后架着胳膊。

好了，好了，我知道了。不用说了。

堂堂皇帝举手投降。Phasma交代完他不在的这半小时里都有些什么事，离开了他的办公室。

Kylo就这样获得了Millicent从未得到过的特权：进入他的办公室。他希望他的猫永远别发现这件事。


	5. Chapter 5

同机器人告诉他的一样，三个月过去，Kylo的体形依旧没有任何变化。查了品种，Kylo明明是大型兔，却永远只能有一张A5纸那么长。好在这兔子不知道自己同其他兔子不一样，每天在草场里撒欢、撒够了灵活地翻出草场围栏滚到他办公桌旁要他抱起来睡觉，日复一日，倒也颇为怡然自得。加上他的耐心看护，春季来临之时再去体检，机器人甚至拿了个给基地军校小朋友体检后的金色纸片奖章贴在他胸口，上面印了个“S”。他睨了机器人一眼，这能让下级军官抖得和筛糠一样的眼神对机器人却毫无威慑力，那家伙指着他的胸口道：

这是给陛下的奖章。

我知道这是个奖章。

他企图把纸片撕下来，却不知是哪个军校老师出的鬼主意，纸片上的胶紧紧地黏在了他的制服上。

这是在夸奖陛下是个尽职尽责的主人。兔子现在身体健康，各项体检都达标了，精神状态也比之前要好很多。这都多亏了陛下的照顾……

他基本上确定机器人说的每一个字都是废话，他当然知道自己对兔子的照顾无微不至，一度到了偏心的程度；Millicent在这头几个星期的抗议无果后已经放弃了抵抗，开始尝试和Kylo和平相处，如今有些时候他洗完澡出来，能看到Kylo正努力地拖动着小轮椅追逐Millicent的尾巴。既然机器人满嘴都是废话，他就丝毫没将注意力放在这些他根本不需要的夸奖上，废了半天劲儿可算把纸片扒下来，又知道医疗中心的垃圾桶可不是能随便扔东西的地方，便顺手将奖章贴在了Kylo背上。

闪亮亮的奖章贴在身上，也不知为何Kylo似乎认为自己得到了夸奖，整个下午都精神奕奕，晚上还同Millicent互相舔了会儿毛，虽然没多久Millicent就一个巴掌把Kylo掀翻过去，让Kylo在地板上像只小乌龟一样挣扎着起不来。他忙着自己的公务，没注意到Kylo正在房间角落里沦为猫咪的玩物。Millicent来了劲儿，滚着毛线球一样把Kylo翻来覆去地滚了一路，直到Kylo滚到他的桌旁，找准机会揪了揪他的裤脚。他立刻将橘猫嘘开，警告橘猫不许再欺负他的——弟弟？妹妹？——算了，不许再欺负你的小伙伴，他说。Kylo借着机会，赖在他手心里不肯走。公务要紧，他只能站起来去一旁的柜子里拿了根迷你胡萝卜塞进了Kylo怀里。

尽管整天遭Phasma埋汰，照顾兔子这事儿上Phasma功劳着实不小。Kylo能够吃固体食物以后，他只知道喂兔粮，喂得Phasma都看不下去，隔几天就从餐厅后厨带些蔬菜来改善Kylo的饮食。这也没办法：整个基地里，除了医疗机器人和他自己之外，只有Phasma知道他养了这只兔子。而Phasma带来的蔬菜里，属迷你胡萝卜最让Kylo喜欢。忙得抽不开身又需要打发Kylo黏人的需求时，他就拿根萝卜塞给Kylo，卸下Kylo的轮椅，把Kylo放进两本书之间稳定身形，一边办着公，一边听着Kylo在他手旁嘎吱嘎吱地吃半个小时的胡萝卜。

春天到了，连萝卜的品质都好了很多。现在这萝卜已经是他大量储藏的标准Kylo用零食了。Kylo在左手旁，他便摆了几根萝卜在右手边儿上，Kylo吃完了就再来一根，直到他忙完了今天所有的事项，疲乏地在椅子上伸了个懒腰。他架着胳膊坐着，发着呆，等着Kylo把萝卜吃完，他好同Kylo去洗漱，再带着Kylo上床睡觉。毕竟一个尽职尽责的主人，除了要清理干净自己以外，还得记得给他的兔子刷牙。

最后一根萝卜见了底，Kylo竖起耳朵、趴下身子，从两本书间挤出来，不去理会一旁的轮椅，径直用下腹摩擦着身体爬向他面前。他突然意识到有什么不对：桌子上竟然拖出一条明亮的水渍来。再仔细一看，方才夹着Kylo的那两本书，封皮也已被液体浸湿，再一看Kylo的屁股，他的袜子早就湿得变了颜色。他抽了张纸沾沾桌面，凑到鼻子前一闻，骚气浓郁，果然是Kylo的尿液。他有些反应不过来。以一只兔子的水准而言，Kylo的智商不算低，知道自己该在什么地方上厕所，连在草场上撒欢的时候都会回到边角的厕所区排泄干净了再出来。怎么今天能尿在他桌子上？

他把Kylo拎起来，擦干净Kylo的屁股，刚准备和Kylo谈谈，一股尿又滋在了他面前，险些溅在他衣服上。他有些恼火，Kylo的行为简直算得上是明知故犯。

你到底——

话说到一半他住了嘴。他意识到Kylo的姿势有些怪异：放在以往，若他揪着Kylo颈间的皮将Kylo吊起来，Kylo只会像个椭圆形的不倒翁一样被抻得老长。这会儿的Kylo却翘起了屁股，下腹一直抖个不停。转过来看看，袜子开了洞的部分里钻出来Kylo翘上天的尾巴，甚至让粉嫩嫩的屁眼也暴露无遗，上面沾着不知从哪里来的晶亮的体液。

……他不是刚刚已经把Kylo擦干净了吗？

难道Kylo小便失禁了？

把Kylo用几层纸巾裹好塞进口袋，临近午夜，他带着困意和烦躁踏上了前往医疗中心的路。诊断的过程却短得超乎他想象，机器人只是掀开纸巾看了看，便将Kylo还给他：

它发情了，陛下。

翘起的尾巴、肿胀的性器官、不断分泌的体液、控制不住或肆意为之的小便。机器人说上午提醒过他了，他仔细一想，这句至关重要的提醒被机器人一语带过地放在了那堆废话中间。他看着Kylo的体液洇湿纸巾，将Kylo提在手中，伸向机器人的方向：

割了吧。

对Millicent他就是这么做的。Millicent甫一成年，他就把猫交给了医疗中心，那时候正是他刚当上皇帝没多久，他一个星期以后才去吧绝了育的猫领回来。相比Kylo，Millicent发起情来简直是个小天使，虽然叫声吵得他恨不得割了橘猫的声带。当然，取而代之地，他割了Millicent的蛋。

机器人没有接过他手中拎着的Kylo，摇摇头：

我做不到，陛下。

做不到？

陛下，这只兔子患有侏儒症，甚至有两套性器官，还没有传统意义上的睾丸。根据我的计算，如果贸然进行绝育手术，死亡率在95%以上。

不贸然呢？

60%以上。

机器人说。见他面色阴郁，机器人赶忙补充道：

它太小了，陛下。我们对它的生理结构也不熟悉，风险太高。

银河系里就没有懂点兽医的、思维灵活的活人了吗？

现在为您查找。

机器人链接上医疗中心的系统数据库。片刻，机器人抬起头：

有一位，陛下。

叫什么？

他死了。两个月以前您把他的母星炸掉了。

他盯着眼前努力用程序表现出惋惜的机器人，气得脑壳上简直要冒烟。提着Kylo的那条胳膊开始发僵，而长期悬在空中产生的不安让Kylo抖得越来越厉害。说不上是为了逃避他那暴怒之前的情绪状态还是为了完成医疗任务，机器人转身到电脑前输入了些什么，又到柜子里给他拿了盒棉签。

我已经搜索并预定了小型宠物兔所需要的尿布，三天之内会配送到基地，到时候我会安排人送到您房间。这三天里，如果Kylo的发情症状严重，您可以用棉签适当给予刺激——

给予什么？

刺激。性刺激，陛下。

亏得是机器人，才能将这种话面不改色地说出来。他忍着脾气，犹豫半晌接过棉签：

……我要怎么刺激他？

恕我冒昧，陛下，您和异性性交过吗？

……嗯。

您怎么刺激异性，您就怎么刺激Kylo。鉴于Kylo的特质——您和双性人性交过吗？

没有！

哦。那您就需要再探索和想象一下了。

机器人道。见他仍旧伸长了胳膊提着Kylo，机器人将Kylo接过去，撕掉已经黏在Kylo屁股上的那几层纸巾，取出一根棉签来：

比如这样——

打住，打住。

他赶忙挥手，闭了闭眼让自己在当前的状况中冷静下来，

——你就，就给他再包上就行了。其他的我来处理。

他是真没心情看着机器人在他面前用一根棉签操一顿Kylo，这场景光想象就怪异地让他直起鸡皮疙瘩。机器人是很听他指令的；将Kylo从对方手中接回来时，Kylo的屁股上已经又包了几层纸巾，比他那粗粗拉拉的手法要精细得多。

先这样吧，

他把Kylo揣进口袋，

有什么问题我再来找你。

一只口袋里塞着眼睛比几个小时前显得更红的Kylo，另一只口袋里塞着一整盒棉签，如同一个拙劣的走私犯一般，他躲避着仍在基地值夜班的士兵们回到了自己的卧室。在座椅上瘫下，他把Kylo掏出来放在桌子上，一手撑着额头，烦闷地看着他这发情的兔子，瞟了一眼兔子身旁的棉签桶。

Kylo双眸红彤彤的，比以往还要红些，加上泪液的浸润，显得比任何时候都楚楚可怜。

我拿你怎么办才好啊？

他问Kylo。他当然不指望得出个答案来。Kylo只是开始在桌上打滚，两只前爪乱挥着，企图挣脱让他的屁股和性器感到不舒服的层层纸巾。他叹了口气，将Kylo抓进手心，扯掉暂时替代尿布的纸巾：

别怪我。这可是为了你好，Kylo。

咬咬牙，他抽出了一支棉签。……棉签要先消毒吗？怎么消？沾碘酒？碘酒会不会破坏Kylo阴道里的防护系统？

妈的。他在乎一只兔子这么多干什么？

安抚着Kylo在他手中平静下来，做好了不知何时会被Kylo滋一脸尿的准备，他扒开Kylo屁股上的毛，用舌头舔了舔棉签，小心翼翼地用尖细地那一头探了进去。


	6. Chapter 6

或许是体液分泌得已经足够多，或许是兔子有什么他不理解的生理构造，棉签在Kylo性器内前进的路上并未遇到任何阻碍。说是没有遇到阻碍，他也不敢用太大的力气，只将棉签的头部探了进去，生怕一不小心就把Kylo肚子捅穿。这兔子实在是太小了，也就只有两支棉签那么长，一条阴道能长到哪里去？

真是奇妙啊，他想。这么小的一只兔子，竟然也会有发情的时候。

他将Kylo端到和自己的视线近乎平齐的高度，把脑子里那些无关紧要的想法剔除，眯起眼睛仔细打量起了Kylo的下半身。窄小的阴道口上方，竖着只有他小拇指五分之一粗细的阴茎，粉色偏红，尖得像个小肉芽，他几乎找不到尿道口。这一晚他还没有清理过Kylo，尿骚味直冲着他鼻子而来，好在不算浓烈，他还可以忍受。

我要开始动了。

他说。说完这句话他总觉得不太对，他咂咂嘴，庆幸Phasma没在他卧室里装摄像头。他小心翼翼地用棉签在Kylo身体里打转，脑子里是机器人那句话：您怎么刺激异性，您就怎么刺激Kylo。刺激异性要找敏感点，难道Kylo也一样？兔子也有敏感点？

这问题他上哪儿问去？问出来别人怎么看他？

——Kylo的动作给了他答案。他的兔子猛地在他手中一抽，门牙覆盖的嘴唇张开，扭动着身体轻浅地喘息起来。可别乱扭啊，小家伙——他低声说着，多少得到了些他不肯承认的激励，用棉签重复刺激刚才那方向的同时，握着Kylo的那只手的拇指滑向了Kylo的阴茎。戴着手套不好控制力度，也缺乏反馈，他开始琢磨下次进行这通操作的时候得换一双一次性医用手套。也怪他心急。平时给Kylo清理笼子的时候他都要换上的，这会儿他怎么就忘了呢？

也罢。这双手套回头也拿去给Kylo做衣服算了。

走神让他力度有些没控制住，又一次冲进去的时候他似乎弄痛了Kylo。他的小兔子嘴里发出干哑而短促的叫声，身体在他掌中一阵抽搐。他赶忙把棉签扯出来，掰开Kylo嫩粉色的阴唇，观察里面有没有流血的迹象；好在没有。不过是几秒的功夫，他眼前那条小径里又渗出了粘腻的爱液。Kylo挣扎着要起身，他再怎么努力安抚Kylo都缺乏效果。他只能顺其自然，看看这兔子这会儿想要什么。

Kylo用他的虎口借力，笨拙地翻了个身，仰着脸、伸着脖子就要往他面前凑。他将Kylo端得近了些，那兔子便伸出舌头来，像条狗一般舔起了他的面颊。这着实让他觉得怪异，他说不清这到底让他感到奇妙还是感到恶心。Kylo一边舔着他，一边用屁股蹭着他的手套，直挺挺的小肉芽和空气不断对撞。他保持着将Kylo捧在侧脸前方的姿势，略微别开脑袋，伸手取了一支新的棉签，想要以这样的姿势冒险继续满足Kylo，摸索了半天却怎么都摸不到正确的入口在哪里，都怪他这做工精良的皮质手套。他烦躁地叹口气，用牙齿咬掉手套，摸上Kylo屁股的瞬间头皮发麻，开始思考自己等会儿洗手要洗多少次。这思路在他摸到Kylo的入口处时被打断了：光洁无毛、柔软发烫，更不要说那些濡湿的汁液已经黏在了他指尖上。仅仅是这样的触摸便又让Kylo起了反应，舔舐他的动作停了一瞬，Kylo继而用鼻尖蹭起了他的脸。

这倒是更方便些，他想。他将棉签扔掉，开始用拇指在Kylo的性器一带轻轻按压摩擦。他能感受到Kylo穴口的抽动和阴茎的颤抖，他发觉Kylo已经不再继续舔舐和磨蹭他的脸颊，而是脱力地将脑袋靠在了他脸上，下身贪婪地伸出去紧贴着他的拇指。他加快速度，他感受到Kylo在他掌中的痉挛，感受到Kylo呼出在他脸上的炙热的气息。Kylo的躯体猛一僵硬的瞬间，他的指尖沾上Kylo的精液，微小的几滴，对于满手都是Kylo爱液的他而言无关痛痒。Kylo轻轻抖动着，在他手中瘫软下来。他怔了片刻，花了些时间来消化自己方才的行为，叹了口气，将下半身一塌糊涂的Kylo放在了桌子上。

反正这桌子明天也得叫清洁工来打理。他没必要给Kylo垫张纸巾了。

尿布还有三天才能到，这三天里，Kylo便被他无情地剥夺了在草场上撒欢的资格。清理他的桌子和兔笼还不算什么难事，若是Kylo的尿液喷在草场上，难打理不说，尿骚味可能很容易让Phasma发现有什么异常。Phasma发现了异常就会问他怎么回事，问出来怎么回事就会追问他要如何处理。第一个问题他姑且还愿意回答，后面的问题可就让他没那么乐意了。因此，就算是每天出门前都觉得有些对不起Kylo，都能听到Kylo急得要哭出来的细碎叫声，他还是毫不犹豫地将Kylo隔在了卧室的铁门后。

这种行为当然是要付出代价的，且这代价比他想象得要惨重。第三天晚间会议结束后，他简单吃了点东西便匆匆赶往卧室，本以为只会和前两天一样面对一个尿了一笼子的Kylo和被Kylo尿得一塌糊涂的笼子——当然这已经够糟糕了——他没想到Kylo会跟他怄气怄到精神不振的程度。同往常一样换上手套、卸下Kylo的轮椅、把Kylo放进专用的笔筒里，Kylo并未同往常那样挣扎着要出来，只是无精打采地缩在笔筒中，两只耳朵蔫巴巴地垂在脑袋边儿上。他清理完笼子回来，要给Kylo洗澡，拎起Kylo的时候，觉得Kylo像是一块没有活力的鸡胸肉。他把Kylo举到面前：

你怎么了？

Kylo别过脑袋去不理他。

他已经无数次觉得Kylo其实能听懂他在说什么了，这是第无数加一次。他咬咬嘴，继续道：

因为我没带你去工作？

Kylo抽抽鼻子。

你生气了？

Kylo咿咿呀呀地叫起来，像是被问到这种问题的女朋友一般开始展露愤怒。他到觉得有些好笑，笑了一声，却让Kylo的愤怒加了倍，开始在他手心里疯狂地扭动，尿液也不受控制地喷涌出来。他赶忙收敛笑容，将Kylo拎起来：

不许胡闹。再闹我就把你扔地上。

Kylo瞬间老实了。

他真想立刻给Phasma打个电话告诉她这兔子好像真的能听懂人类的语言，可他又100%确定Phasma会在通讯器那头翻个白眼直接把他挂掉。摇着头叹口气，他拎着Kylo走进浴室，把Kylo扔进盥洗盆里，自己脱掉了身上的衣服扔进了脏衣筐。

盥洗盆的材质坚硬光滑，Kylo绝不可能凭借一己之力从里面爬出来。他设计好了流程：自己洗澡，然后给Kylo也洗干净。Kylo胆儿肥，跟他在一起就更肥，随便他怎么折腾，Kylo也不会吓得心脏破裂当场死亡，因此过去的两天里，干洗粉去不掉尿骚味也不能让他完全过得去“Kylo屁股上沾着尿”这个坎儿的情况下，每天用热水给Kylo洗澡就成了他的必修课。

可今天又不一样。在浴缸里泡着舒展筋骨、拿着holopad查看军部汇报的时候，一根烟还没抽完的功夫，Kylo居然已经爬上了盥洗台。

这给他惊讶得烟灰都掉在了浴室地板上。他不知道Kylo是怎么爬上来的，他无法想象Kylo为了出现在盥洗台上付出了多大努力。浑圆的下体在台面上摩擦着前进，眼看着Kylo就要爬到盥洗台边儿上，再多两步就要摔下来，用脚想都知道Kylo至少得甩个骨折。兔子看起来没有丝毫停下来的意图，他只能“刷”地从浴缸里站起来，顾不得擦身上的水就冲到盥洗台边儿上，将Kylo一把提起来：

你找死啊？

Kylo看起来有些不服气。Kylo这行为确实是在找死，当然。但他似乎也不是不能理解Kylo这行为的目的：Kylo就像个登山客，而他本人就是银河系最高的那座山，对Kylo有着不言而明的吸引力。他是个好主人不说，三天前他还处理过Kylo的性欲……算了，别想。赤身裸体地站在浴室中，拿这个Kylo没什么办法，他只能捻了烟，瞟了一眼台子上的香皂盒，就地在盥洗台上将Kylo淋湿，用宠物香皂将兔子浑身搓了一遍，再用吹风机简单吹了吹Kylo的毛。

把宠物香皂拿出来放在一旁，香皂盒冲干净，接下来要做的事情他不确定会不会成功，但他是真的很想在不用操心Kylo安危的情况下好好泡个澡。他端着香皂盒回到浴缸里，重新将自己浸在水中，看着香皂盒晃晃悠悠地飘在水面上时，小心翼翼地将Kylo放进了香皂盒里。

还好，没沉。还好这兔子还没那块香皂重。

满意了？

他点起一支烟问Kylo。Kylo乘着香皂盒形状的独木舟在浴缸里飘流，鼻子好奇地嗅来嗅去，没去理会他那句话。

没良心的小东西。

他从Kylo身上收回视线，又拿回了他的holopad。消息弹出，医疗机器人通知他Kylo的尿布还有一小时配送到他房间。一小时充裕得很，他可算能够好好泡个澡了。


	7. Chapter 7

勉强能让他伸长腿的浴缸对于Kylo而言如同需要仔细探索的广阔湖泊，他读完一篇报告的功夫，他的兔子已经学会了用两只伸出肥皂盒外的前爪划拉着游泳。发觉自己的表现引起他的注意，游到浴缸尾部的Kylo转了个弯又游回来，积极扑棱着爪子，企图以最快的速度游回他面前。用力过猛导致Kylo在游到他腹部位置时未能保持平衡，肥皂盒前倾过度，让Kylo“噗通”一声掉进了水里。他翻了个白眼，心中一万个想把Kylo挣扎的蠢样录下来发给Phasma，但他一知道救命要紧，二知道Phasma大概只会叫他滚去早点睡觉。把holopad放在一旁的架子上，伸手将Kylo捞出来放回香皂盒，受到惊吓的兔子瑟瑟发抖，刚吹干没多久的毛又湿漉漉地贴在了身上。

没良心又不省心，他嘟哝道。Kylo瑟缩着，两只爪子不再伸出来，老老实实呆在肥皂盒里，晃晃悠悠地停留在了他胸口的位置。见这兔子着实可怜，他把Kylo抓出来贴在胸前拍拍：

好了好了。以后别瞎折腾，知道吗？

兔子在他胸口蹭了蹭，颤抖的躯体逐渐平和下来。抽完手头这支烟他从浴缸里站起身，扯下自己的洗手巾包住Kylo放在台面上，这才顾得上把自己也擦干净。吹完头发再吹Kylo，和这兔子相处的日子里，总有那么些时候他觉得自己从皇帝变成了保姆。Millicent倒是省心，Millicent也不粘人，Millicent就没了被他惦记的特权。这么一说，从动物身上他都能感受到拍马屁的重要性。

在脑海里回顾这自己为了当上皇帝这些年付出的诸种努力，感慨自己有些时候确实是不择手段过了头，他披上浴衣走出浴室，手中拿着pad，兜里揣着Kylo。回到桌前坐下，在要不要给Kylo穿上衣服这一点上他选择再等等。等机器人把宠物尿布送过来再说吧，毕竟他真不知道这么小的兔子用的尿布是什么构造。他把Kylo放回桌上：

还有半小时送过来。乖一点，别又尿了。

他摸摸Kylo的脑袋，琢磨着要不要给Kylo拿两根胡萝卜。大概两个星期以前，机器人警告过他小心Kylo超重，他没当回事过。Kylo被水打湿、毛发黏在身上时，瘦条条的模样也不比一块香皂大多少，他倒是不操心Kylo会吃胖这件事。还是喂点吧，打发时间。他毕竟还有些文件要看——

从柜子前转过身、手里拿着几根Kylo的小零食时，他发现Kylo爬到了桌子边缘，对着他翘起了尾巴。

尾巴翘起、臀部颤动，Kylo尽自己最大可能地扭过头来看向他，粉嫩细小的穴口抽搐收缩。他在原地僵了几秒，清晰地意识到Kylo想要做什么却又不肯说服自己去面对，脑子里还有他自己的声音在告诉他他得多天真才会认为之前帮Kylo解决性欲的行为可以达到一劳永逸的效果。他瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，离机器人说好的一小时还有27分钟。27分钟的话……

成吧。他还有什么办法？

27分钟足够他解决眼前的问题了。他回到桌前，撑着额头让自己冷静下来，直到Kylo磨蹭着桌面到他面前，这一次留在他桌子上的水渍粘腻，显然不是尿液。他抓起Kylo，抽出了棉签。

一回生二回熟，出于速战速决的目的，这一次他在控制着力道的同时加快了速度。Kylo达到高潮的速度比上次快，反应也比上次要激烈些，他不知道兔子之间的交配会不会有这样的效果，说实话他也不想去研究。他丢掉棉签擦干净手时才想起来应该戴手套，可惜为时已晚，他只能起身再到浴室去把手洗干净。回来的时候Kylo还在桌上瘫着喘息，见他到来，挣扎着要起身，尝试数次均告以失败。

还真是讽刺。活这么大他对性交着实没什么兴趣，第一次把什么东西操到浑身无力，这东西居然是只兔子。

在Kylo身体下方垫了两张纸，等待着Kylo恢复正常的功夫，他又马不停蹄地看起了他的报告。Kylo刚刚发出撒娇一般的叫声，他就看也不看地给Kylo丢了一根胡萝卜。Kylo趴着吃起零食，嘎吱嘎吱的脆声作响，短暂的二十几分钟里他似乎终于找回了日常的模样，就是不知为何脸上的燥火一直未能消尽。待到机器人终于按响门铃时，他或多或少松了口气。

尿布的到来对于他和Kylo来说都是件幸事。能让他从清理整个兔笼的烦躁事物中解脱不说，Kylo也重新找回了同他几乎24小时黏在一起的资格。白天两个小时换一次，晚上使用超大号可以用到天明，说明书上这么写；他便按说明书定了表白天的闹钟，拆出一片超大号研究起了使用方法。学生时代，机械制造方面他成绩A+，到了这会儿竟然有些搞不懂尿布的构造，笨手笨脚地折坏一块，才意识到Kylo最大的问题在于这尿布的制造者没想到会有人饲养没有腿的兔子。折腾了十多分钟才把Kylo包圆，粘好尿布最后一块、从Kylo的小衣橱里找出全套衣服给兔子穿上，看着Kylo恢复了令他舒适的干净整洁的状态，他意识到今晚终于不用再听着Kylo从兔笼里传出来的悲鸣睡觉了。

这对他来说当然是个天大的好消息，这几天他挂着黑眼圈面色不善地去开早会时没少把手下的将领吓得直哆嗦。他抓起Kylo上床，另一手抱着那仿佛已经长在了他身上的holopad，将Kylo放进他找机器人要的小号珊瑚绒睡袋里，今晚Kylo终于重新回到了他的枕头上。不用想也知道Kylo兴奋得要命，以至于他在熄灯躺下后不得不把手放在Kylo身上才能让Kylo安稳地陷入睡眠。

一切似乎都在回到日常的轨道上，他想。他在自己和Kylo的呼吸声中睡到天亮，然而当他睁开眼、看向另一只枕头上的睡袋时，他发现那里竟然空了。

说实话，除了数年前的某个夜晚他意识到有人藏在他房间里准备杀了他的那次之外，长到这个岁数，他的身体还从未这般僵硬过。他这只捣蛋的兔子实在太小，只要他稍有不慎，一个轻微的动作就可能把Kylo压成重度脑损伤，严重一点，明年的今天就是Kylo的忌日。嘴上咒骂着Kylo，他尝试用躯体上的每一块皮肤来感知Kylo的存在，双手谨慎地在身旁摸了摸，这才小心翼翼地拖着自己的身体坐直，一把掀开了被子。房间里有空调不错，可冬日的被窝内外的温差还是让他猛一哆嗦。所幸Kylo好端端的在他的被子之下，两腿之间。咒骂的话语虽未停止，他到底还是松了口气。

小腿上方、膝盖以下的位置，Kylo躺在那里呼呼地睡得正香。他略微一算，按照他身体的移动的距离，他刚刚醒来的时候，Kylo大概在他大腿中间，只是这兔子太小，甚至填不满他张开的腿间的缝隙。他轻轻推推Kylo，叫Kylo起床。他的兔子耳朵抖了抖，睁开眼。

你跑这里来干嘛？

他看着他的兔子。Kylo美梦初醒，有些迷糊，对他的话反应了片刻，才翻个身趴在床上竖起了耳朵。他刚要下床，Kylo却挪动起了身体，直直地冲向他两腿之间——以接近于乌龟一般的速度。他保持着岔开腿的坐姿没动，开始思索Kylo执着于这个部位的原因：难道是被子外面太冷而这里温度较高？

晚上也没冷到连多了一层毛的兔子裹着珊瑚绒都会冻到难以忍受的程度啊？

离他去开早会前还有充足的时间，他倒要看看Kylo这会儿在打什么主意。这兔子灵性惊人，行为模式和Millicent迥然不同，养了这么久从未让他觉得了如指掌过。Kylo爬行速度过慢，他干脆在等待过程中点了支烟，觉得自己任由Kylo艰难前行而不施以援手着实有些卑劣，卑劣带来的快感倒也让他嘴边挂起一个绝对不能让Phasma看到的微笑。

加把劲，Kylo。

他靠在枕头上道。Kylo似乎真的受到了他的激励，没有轮椅辅助的情况下，爪子前抓的力道又重了些，可惜收效甚微。爬行许久，路程却还有接近一半之遥，Kylo不禁有些焦躁起来，喉咙里发出猫咪抓鸟前对唱一般的、断断续续的抗议声来。这声音他听了他多次，他清楚地知道这是Kylo半是撒娇半是不满的叫声，而他在这叫声中从来都坚持不了太久。他抽了两口烟，决定妥协三分之二——他把兔子向前抓了一段距离。他等着看Kylo到达终点之后会不会像个毛团一样心满意足地团起来，企图在人类皮肤带来的温暖中再度睡去。没机会的，Kylo，他想道，一旦你准备继续睡觉，我们就该出发去——

他的思路在Kylo到达终点时断在了一半。他的兔子没有满意地趴下、没有把自己团成一团毛球、也没有企图再次入眠，他的Kylo用爪子攀住了他的内裤底部，让自己的整个身体贴在了他身上，下体摩擦起了他的内衣。

Kylo的行为简直像是有什么人在他安然地抽着晨起后第一支烟的同时用铁锤敲了一把他的太阳穴。震惊之中他一度忘了抖烟灰，他目瞪口呆地看着他的兔子用自己的下体摩擦他的性器，烟灰掉在地板上他全然不觉。他这才意识到自己的猜想有多么的肤浅，他的兔子向他索求的根本不是温度而是气味。说得再直白而下流些，他的兔子想和他性交。

Kylo想和他性交。

隔着一层尿布又隔了一层袜子，屁股被兜得严严实实，单纯的摩擦断然不能让Kylo感到满意，好容易抵达终点的兔子又因为急躁而发出了他最无法抵抗的那种声音。他想要把Kylo抓起来，想要告诉Kylo这条路行不通，Kylo的爪子却勾在他了他的内裤上，嵌进他的布料里，扎入了他最脆弱的那部分皮肤，让他吃痛地松开了手。他从来没把Kylo的爪子当成威胁过，Kylo从不需要像Millicent那样定期修剪指甲，他没想到他会在这种事情上遭报应。而他无法在Kylo身上施加过度的力量，他一时间拿这执拗的兔子不知所措。

他得怎么办？打个电话给机器人说我的兔子挂在我鸡巴上不肯下来了？

他捻灭烟，腾出另一只手来一起处理Kylo的问题。他用左手托起Kylo的屁股，那屁股立刻就在他手掌上前后挪动起来。Kylo看起来很急，急得本来就红的眼睛看起来像是得了红眼上的红眼病。右手抚摸着Kylo的脊背，他好言相劝的同时选取了正确的角度，终于让Kylo放过了他的内裤，可他听到了Kylo不甘心的哭声。他凑上去吻吻Kylo的脸，想要安慰Kylo冷静下来，可他手中的兔子正处于因性欲无法被满足而崩溃的边缘，他的亲吻只换来Kylo舔起他嘴唇的回应。这种回应在此情此景下近似于接吻，想到这里他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他把Kylo从脸旁拿开，绝望地发现自己竟然在一双兔眼中看出了哀求的成分。

……棉签在办公桌上。他得在早会之前帮Kylo处理好性欲的问题。

他来到桌前脱下Kylo的衣服，解开Kylo的尿布。尿布揭下来时，同Kylo红肿的性器间扯出一道白丝，他收手不及，垂坠的丝线掉落在他腿上。他又一次顾不上找出橡胶手套来戴上，抑或是习惯成自然而让他懒得费功夫拖延为Kylo处理性欲的时间，他几乎是下意识地用握着Kylo的那只手的拇指摩擦起了Kylo的性器。兔子在他掌心中喘息着抖动起来，不知为何他竟然看出了些情色的成分，脸颊烧得一如昨晚，甚至还更严重些。他已经不需要用棉签较细的那一头来探路了，随便哪一头都可以顺利地融进Kylo的体内，成功地将Kylo引向高潮。他一度觉得Kylo在他手中体温升高，一度又认为自己的感知只是一种错觉——或许他自己体温也在升高——终于等到Kylo痉挛着达到顶峰，他注意到自己额头上已经铺了一层汗。他缓缓将Kylo放下，这次连张纸都没给Kylo垫——他起身想要抽张纸巾出来的瞬间，他发现自己的下体不知何时已经有了反应。


	8. Chapter 8

他的下属会发现他们向来守时的Hux皇帝罕见地在这一天的早会上迟到了，且不知为何看起来有些心不在焉。Phasma坐在他的左手侧，隔着头盔他看不到Phasma脸上的表情，但好歹共事十余年，他能感受到Phasma身上散发出来的疑惑的气息。中级将领向他汇报外环某个农业星球的合约出了问题，他打发了两支部队去同首脑谈判，要了份星球的资料到自己的holopad上，除此之外其他人汇报了什么他统统不记得。吃早饭的时候他在餐厅里两眼放空，Phasma端着盘子在他面前坐下：

你怎么回事？

……啊？

他从恍惚中回过神来看向Phasma。他想了想，给出一个毫无说服力的借口：

没睡好。

怎么回事？

Millicent昨天晚上在卧室里到处乱窜。

他挥挥手，意图把这话题带过。Phasma不置可否地耸耸肩。

Kylo呢？最近还好？

好得不得了。

他说。烦躁的语气掩饰了他的心虚，Phasma眯起眼睛看向他的时候总让他觉得这女人已经完全知道他早上做了什么。他厌恶自己这种疑神疑鬼的状态，他当然知道Phasma不可能清楚自己早上用棉签把Kylo操高潮以后自己去浴室里对着马桶撸了一管。皇帝也有见不得人的秘密，射精之后他颓丧地用手捶了一把墙，好在手套遮住了他红肿的指关节。

你这语气可不像是好得不得了。这几天没见你带它去办公室啊。

关几天让它老实点。

犯错了？

也没有。就是晚上老是精神得睡不着觉。

那不更应该放草场上跑跑？累了就睡了。

行。

实在是不想继续这个话题，他应付着点点头，答应得很快，让Phasma没找到把对话接下去的机会。或许是他状态看起来实在是糟糕，Phasma也不想触他的逆鳞，话题一转，同他有一搭没一搭地聊起了那颗农业星球。他说他稍后看看那份报告再决定下一步的举措——是，他喜欢武力征服的特点在银河系赫赫有名，实际上普通民众根本不知道他只会在谈判进行到彻底无法达成一致的时候才会选择武力这种方案。曾经的帝国什么下场他清楚得很，自己当了皇帝，路数自然要换一换。

他比他年轻的时候成熟太多了。他更稳重、做出的策略更复杂也更精准、操纵他人的手段更加娴熟、治理银河系的水平也大幅提高。他是个合格的、优秀的、百年难得一遇的皇帝，他知道，Phasma也这么说，但他早上因为一只兔子勃起了。他甚至在手淫的时候满脑子都是Kylo粉色的阴唇和肉芽状的阴茎。

这当然是病，得治。但他找谁治？就算对着一个机器人，他也实在是做不到把“我对着一只兔子硬了”这种屁话说出口。早餐过后Phasma离开他去执行任务，他全然未做把Kylo带到办公室的打算，可他想起来早上走的时候给Kylo包的尿布只够用两个小时。在“不用清理笼子”和“逃避现实并回去洗半个小时笼子”中二选一，他只能拖着不情愿的步子回到卧室去，准备来一片能撑八个小时的尿布好把Kylo忘在脑后。他也可以只逃避一半现实的，对吧？

踏进卧室五分钟后他在Kylo混杂着哀怨和期待的眼神里溃不成军。他换好尿布，把Kylo扔回笼子里，咬着后齿走向门口，Kylo发出悲鸣的瞬间他想把整个卧室都炸上天。

你就不能好好一个人待会儿？

他忍不住扭过头冲着笼子怒吼。从未见过他发出这么大音量，趴在笼子旁的Kylo登时吓得后仰，咕咚一声倒在地上，接着便奋力拖着轮椅爬向笼子角落缩了起来。卧室里一时间寂静得见鬼，只剩下哑然的他和抖得忘了怎么发声的兔子。他在桌子下方看到一根姜黄色的猫尾巴。连Millicent都躲起来了。

……他是不是发脾气有点过了头？

他站在原地，突然不知下一步他该做些什么。Kylo的耳朵耷拉着，脑袋埋在自己肚皮附近，两只爪子抱住了脑袋，要不是轮椅的所在，他简直无法辨认那团毛球上器官的正确位置。意识到自己有些失态，他尝试着向着笼子迈出一步，可那团毛球动了动，又努力把自己往深处缩了些。挂钟敲出早上九点的报时声响，提醒他现在已经到了他该坐在办公室里的时候。

九点钟他应该在办公室里见个将军的。新的一年他们打算指定一套新的税务方针来让帝国治域里的星球更配合一些。

他早上已经迟到过了，再拖延下去只会让流言在下属中蔓延。作为从军队底层一路爬上来的人，他知道那些流言有时候能无聊或荒谬到什么程度。他还有他身为皇帝的事务要处理，他不能在一只兔子身上浪费太多时间。

他最终还是选择了关门走人，把安慰Kylo的任务抛在身后，或许Millicent还能帮他分担一些。Kylo已经成长到可以自己吃饭喝水的年纪了，他只需要八个小时以后回来换块尿布。仅此而已。

仅此而已，他告诉自己。他还有太多事情要做，照顾一只兔子的情绪显然是他的任务清单上按照关键程度排在最末尾的那个。他让自己回到工作中去，姑且容忍了自己持续不散的浮躁情绪，直到八个小时后他回到房间，他发现Kylo并没有在笼子边儿上喜悦地欢迎他回来。他打开笼子，戳了戳似乎从早上开始就一直没有挪过地方的毛团。

Kylo没有给他任何反应。

起初他以为Kylo在和他赌气。以Kylo的本事，“赌气”这种事情Kylo不是做不出来，但当他以一种旁人听见能直接送他进精神病院隔离病房的温和语气呼唤Kylo数次未果、把Kylo抄起来拖在手心里、他的兔子也没有任何反应时，他意识到自己该谎一慌了。他扯掉Kylo的轮椅、脱掉包着Kylo屁股的袜子、撕下来尿布，他发现Kylo甚至一整天都没有怎么排泄。脱掉Kylo的衣服看看，兔子起伏的胸口倒证明这家伙的生命体征还未完全消失。浑圆的兔子在他的一番操作下总算摊开，平整的Kylo依旧像是睡着了一般没有反应。知道Kylo还活着，他的慌乱减半，才消失没多久的烦躁又回来不少，没去理会Millicent在一旁因为连日遭受冷落而倍感委屈的叫声，数月以来不知第多少次地，他踏上了前往医疗中心的路途。

负责给Kylo体检的机器人现在成了全医疗中心最轻松的那个——尽管以机器人的技能来说，它们并不会对工作是否轻松产生感知。出于保密的目的，这个机器人现在只为Kylo一只兔子服务，因此他到达医疗中心的时候决然不会出现机器人忙不过来的情况。机器人把Kylo放进分析仓，三十秒后盯着屏幕告诉他扫描结果：

心脏受损。

好好的怎么心脏就受损了？

它什么时候出现这个症状的？

不知道。早上我走的时候还好好的。

除了蜷缩在笼子里发抖之外，他想。机器人接着问：

您早上有做什么对它刺激性较大的事情吗？

……没有。

您的猫呢？

应该也没有。

Millicent现在老实多了。因为他的忽视，橘猫最近终于突破了愤怒的底值，变得霜打的茄子一般无精打采，更多的时候只是伸长爪子玩玩Kylo的尾巴。

那我就不知道具体原因了，陛下。可能是他受到了某种强烈的刺激，超出了他心脏能承受的范围——兔子胆小，您知道的。

那怎么办？

以现在这个情况来看基本上常规手段没救了。两种办法——第一种，安乐死——

你是不是想被我丢到垃圾通道里去？

机器人的电子音明显抖了一瞬：

还、还有第二种，陛下，但是不能保证一定成功——

你说。

人工心脏。这种手术应用在宠物身上的成功率有60%，Kylo的话大概在50%左右，因为它太小了——另外，人工心脏也需要定做，大概一个星期左右——

手术之前Kylo怎么办？

这里有维生系统。至少在这个阶段内它不会死亡，但也不会醒来。

第二种。现在就去定做，要他们两天之内送来，送不来的话，后果自己琢磨。

从走出医疗中心的瞬间他就知道未来的两天里他无法安生，这预感确实也没出什么差错。他以为Kylo在兔子里算是胆大的那个，没想到自己一句话就能把Kylo送到病危的边缘。这种事实过于荒谬以至于他毫无现实感，只有在他晚上躺下瞪着眼睛看着空荡荡的枕边睡袋时才会意识到他的兔子正躺在重症监护室，兔笼里悄然无声、口袋里除了香烟和打火机什么都没有时亦然。两天里他只能靠研究农业星球的报告来打发晚上闲余的时间，前方线报告知他对方首领对合约不满的底气来源于该星球研发出的一种新科技。区区农业星球竟然能以某种科技为底气对抗帝国，这倒激起他不少兴趣，第二个晚间会议上，他干脆明面上让军队收手，暗中派出去一队间谍。

散会没多久，Phasma坐在他办公室里，蒙着厚厚一层盔甲的腿翘在他桌上，右手往嘴里塞着海绵蛋糕，说这阵儿是他两天里最清醒的时候。他叫Phasma这个节骨眼上别拿他开玩笑，但他知道Phasma这话说的其实没什么问题。两天里他多少有些逃避的意图，以自己太忙为借口让Phasma去探视Kylo的情况并发送简报，以至于Phasma没少因为他吼了Kylo一句翻他白眼。他最清醒的“这阵儿”正是人工心脏刚刚送到的时候，消息于晚间会议上弹出来时他克制了一番才没让自己的表情发生什么变化。没那个心思回卧室，他就把Phasma叫进了办公室商谈公务——坦诚点说，随便聊聊天。手术预估需要两个小时，这三个小时里他得找点什么事情做。

一半的时间拿来闲聊，四分之一的时间拿来核对本月的死刑名单，四分之一的时间用来商讨今年刚刚起草了一半的新税收计划，平常看来根本不够用的两个小时，这一晚慢得像100年前的廉价穿梭机。总算收到机器人发来的手术结束的消息，看到“成功”一词时他大松一口气，抬起头，Phasma正托着下巴好笑地看着他。他犹豫了一瞬要不要立刻抓起大衣从办公室离开，还好他那善解人意的助手挥了挥手让他快去。

Phasma可真是什么都知道。他打算给Phasma涨涨工资。


	9. Chapter 9

堂堂帝国皇帝应该对一只兔子这么牵肠挂肚吗？

不应该。这种细枝末节的小事不应该让他两天里寝食难安，不应该让他觉得短短两个小时好像又让他把此前的两天重温了一遍，这些道理他都懂。然而但凡他能把他清楚知道的道理同实践联系起来，他就不会在前往医疗中心的路上步子走得比平时急得多，引得白兵瞩目、导致跟他打招呼的将领一脸惊诧，衣角翻飞，仿佛有人通知他医疗中心着了火。

这么说其实也不对。医疗中心着了火他用不着这么着急，有的是怕自己掉脑袋的负责人帮他处理问题，无论烧成什么鬼样子，重建至多也不过一个星期。遇上他这兔子，事情就在简单的同时于另一层面上复杂了起来：兔子不需要那么多人去处理问题，Kylo只需要他一个。

换句话说，无依无靠的Kylo身上产生的一切较为严重的问题，只能由他一个人来解决。Kylo只有他一个人。

他着实被自己这想法恶心了一通，只是鸡皮疙瘩没能阻碍他推开医疗中心那间给体格娇小的银河系物种设立的重症监护室的门。机器人见他到来，起身招呼他，伸手指指用来当万能容器的婴儿舱：

还睡着呢。麻药作用没过去。

他点点头，上前探身，看向舱里平躺着的、在麻醉状态下完全放松的Kylo。兔子身上遍布管线，整个腹部的毛都被剃光了，露出芝麻粒一般的乳头，已经缝合完毕的手术刀口停留在Kylo的胸口处，延伸至小腹。

人工心脏置换成功，陛下。如果没有任何异议，下一步我要给它上伤口恢复剂了。

确定没有任何问题？

目前看来一切指数正常。

机器人指指一旁的仪器。大部分指数他看不懂，但他知道只要这些机子没有尖锐地叫起来就说明没什么问题，于是他从婴儿舱前退开，抬抬下巴：上恢复剂吧。

机器人的手臂分裂出诸种精细的工具，来到婴儿舱前，遮住了他的视线。上完恢复剂后他和机器人同时陷入了无事可做的境地，离Kylo苏醒还有十多分钟，机器人干脆就向他讲起了术后恢复期的注意事项。不知为何，他对这电子音有些不耐烦，便打断道：

恢复期他留在这里。反正你也没什么事好做，对吧？

这——倒是也可以，陛下，虽然看护方面没什么特别需要注意的地方，您一个人也能做到——主要是，恢复期它就醒了。

所以？

所以您每天至少还是要来看他两次。

“精神健康”？

是的。

怎么就没人关心一下他的精神健康——话到嘴边又让他咽了回去，谁知道这机器人会不会当场就给他来一场精神状况测评。低下头想要用看holopad的方式打发时间，他却发现他走得太急，pad他根本就没带。无奈之下他摸出一支烟，刚准备点火，机器人咳嗽两声，指向了墙上“禁止吸烟”的标志。

成吧，就算是皇帝，也没有在重症监护室里吸烟的资格。他走出房间，来到走廊上，对面墙上居然还贴着同样的标志，一时间他有些恼火怎么在医疗中心里找个能抽烟的地方都这么费劲。但他是皇帝，皇帝有时候就得有些特权，这种特权包括在医疗中心走廊里抽烟还能叫清洁机器人过来给他扫烟灰。他望向走廊尽头，抽烟室里这里200米远。

200米。他发现他不想离还未醒来的Kylo这么远，如果机器人突然有事找他，跑200米不够斯文不说，耽误功夫的风险他也负担不起。两天里积攒的疲惫袭来，他瞥了一眼摄像头，撑着没让自己原地坐下，无事可做的状态中抽烟抽得很慢，一支烟抽到底换上第二支，嗓子抽得有些痛也没能让他停下来，直到机器人探出脑袋来喊他：

Kylo醒了，陛下。

他将刚刚点着的第三支烟扔在地上捻灭，转身回到房间里，大步走向婴儿舱。Kylo苏醒了没错，只是眨眼眨得颇为缓慢，似乎还没从麻醉状态中完全恢复过来，抑或身上的伤口疼得Kylo不知该如何是好。

止痛剂打过了吗？

打过了，陛下。

那看来Kylo不会因为疼痛而感到难受。他等了片刻，终于等到Kylo的眼珠骨碌碌转着与他视线相对，兔子怔了几秒，突然激烈地挣扎起来，努力想要翻身爬向他。身上的管线被Kylo的动作牵扯，有几台机器开始刺耳的鸣叫，他后退一步看着机器人，慌乱的神色多少有些没遮掩住。机器人倒是没他那么慌张，上前用一只手按住Kylo，把管线接回去，回头看着他：

明白我说的您最好每天来看它两次什么意思了吧？它太想见您了。

但是——

您最好现在亲自来安抚他一下。请把手套摘掉，换成我给您的这副。

机器人空着的右臂突然延长，伸进柜子里抽出一副橡胶手套来递到他面前。他皱着眉头把自己的手套摘掉，换上那层橡胶，接过机器人递来的兔子，小心翼翼地不要牵扯到管线，另一只手抚摸起了Kylo胸口的伤痕。兔子果然停止了挣扎，双目炯炯地望着他，仰着脸摆动头部，他便将Kylo捧得离自己近了些。

凑上他的鼻尖，Kylo伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔。

您看，它和您在一起的时候放松多了——

闭嘴。

他没再继续把注意力留在机器人身上。两天前只剩下呼吸的Kylo和此刻的Kylo对比起来，他仿佛自己经历了一场宠物的重生。他捏住Kylo肉嘟嘟的前爪，触感和以往没什么区别。隔着手套他不知道那剃光了毛的平滑腹部是什么滋味，但他注意到随着他手指的下移，Kylo的穴口又开始了明显的痉挛。

可真是不长记性啊。

他低声说。机器人很明智地没有搭他的茬。

对他将自己放低的动作感到不满，Kylo在他时掌心中扭动着又直起了上身。经历过Kylo的死亡危机，兔子发情在他看来现在根本不是什么值得让他困扰的问题，他将兔子举高，任由Kylo在他脸上蹭够了，才轻手轻脚地把Kylo放回婴儿舱。望着Kylo那双执拗地盯着他的眼睛，他思索了几秒，转身看向机器人：

你说过术后护理很简单是吧？单子列给我。把线拔了，我要带它回去了。

机器人所谓的“一个人也能做到”的术后护理，在忙得要死的皇帝眼里看来基本上就是一项根本不可能完成的任务。拔了Kylo身上所有的管子他才拿到单子，拿到单子的瞬间他有些后悔自己冲动之下决定把Kylo从医疗中心带回去。装着Kylo的独立看护舱能够被他单手拿着，不代表那张长长的注意事项清单上的任务靠他一己之力足以完成。Phasma再怎么关心Kylo，到底也有自己的事情要做，把他手下这一顶十的将军拉去照顾一只兔子也委实说不过去。他盯着单子许久，抬起头看着永远都显得那么无辜的机器人，左手无意识地摸着从看护舱里探出来脑袋的Kylo，脑子里浮现出了他那个基本上没什么用的办公室休息间。

第二个早上，Phasma来他办公室交报告的时候，被兀地从休息间闪出来打招呼的医疗机器人吓得到退一步，开枪在机器人胸口上就是一个洞。好在医疗机器人由于其特殊性质，核心部件不在胸口位置，洞穿的躯干不影响机器人继续工作，就是那张嘴除了问候之外多了几句抱怨。他挥挥手赶机器人回去照顾Kylo，被改造成临时医务室的休息间就这样暴露在了Phasma面前。

是Kylo太黏人的错，

他解释道，顺手按下按钮关闭休息室的门，

这算是个折中的办法。这样一来Kylo想见我的时候就可以见到，这有利于它的术后恢复。

“想见你的时候可以见到”，银河在上。我怎么这么不意外呢。

你现在也没什么好意外了吧？

他罕见地以近乎恬不知耻的态度回应Phasma的挖苦。Phasma摘下头盔扔在他桌上，翻了个白眼坐下，丢给他一块蔓越莓蛋糕：

你别吃。这是给Kylo的，用兔子饲料成分做的。庆祝它被你气死以后成功复活。

好话里总夹着那么几句难听的内容，Phasma这个特质倒也让他不觉得例外。他收下那块蛋糕，琢磨着今晚回了房间要怎么喂给Kylo，只是Phasma接下来的话打断了他的思路：

我们差不多挖清楚农业星球在搞什么鬼了。

他把那块蛋糕放进抽屉里：

怎么讲？

你记得我们三年前摧毁了一个企图谋反的军备制造星球吧？

记得。特洛耶特斯？

对。特洛耶特斯有一组生化研究团队，带着整个星球最核心的医疗研究人员躲到现在这颗外环星球上去了，在地下研究所里住了三年。近一年半里该星球上陆续出现了一些墓地被盗和青少年失踪案，共同的案件交界点就是地下研究所。官方调查都是草草收场，单从内部记录来看都及其可疑。间谍小组现在猜测是这个研究团队在背后捣鬼。

墓地被盗？怎么听起来像几千年以前的医疗研究手段？

谁知道。也许他们的研究尸源不够呢。还有一点异常的是，这个星球死刑犯的人数激增，单从记录来看的话。三倍有余。但间谍组审核死刑名单的时候，发现上面有三分之二的人根本就不存在。

不存在？

身份是假的。他们判了一些不存在的人死刑——报告我给你发过去。早会上我没跟你提这事儿，我暂时还不知道要不要把调查结果对其他人公开。你自己看看。

Phasma说着，将文件发送到了他的holopad上。全息投影中出现间谍组成员蒙面变音的身影，从通过验证部分开始录像，条理清晰地陈述着小组在这星球上发现的问题。他看了一眼时间，录像全长两个小时。上午可有的事儿做了。

Phasma还有一场军备会议要开，陪他看了半个小时就离开了他的办公室。他看着录像，抽着烟做着笔记，中途暂停数次到休息室里去同Kylo互动以避免Kylo在他思路最清晰的时候横插一脚，看完录像又将文字报告与自己的笔记进行了一番比对。躺在椅子上望着农业星球的全息地图，手头的烟抽到结尾，他决定让间谍组继续调查，同时拨了一笔充足的资金。

记着，

他在直接发给间谍组头目的指示中加重语气，

该星球领导人如有谋反的意向，可就地处决或带回基地处刑，务必隐秘。如全体科研组确实有银河系尚未掌握的科技手段，保全所有人的性命，带回基地。

和全息影像一并加密发送的文字指令中，最后那句话也被他加粗划线作为了特别提醒。他的组员都是银河系一顶一的间谍，其实这话用不着他如此强调，但强调一下以防万一倒也没什么坏处。一式两份，一份发送给间谍组，一份抄送给Phasma，得到Phasma一个全息点赞后他关上了holopad。

打发医疗机器人去维修中心修复胸口的洞，他叫了份午餐到办公室，拿着一盒切碎的胡萝卜开始同Kylo一起进餐。昨夜刚刚苏醒的时候虽然激动，知道他一直在自己身边，Kylo的动作就安定了很多，不再去企图挣脱那些监测自己状态的管线，只是执拗地要在吃饭的同时把屁股放在他手心上。他便以一手拖着兔子屁股、一手交换使用刀叉的怪异形式开始进餐，当Kylo吃饱喝足、开始用隔着尿布和袜子的屁股摩擦他的手心时，他摇了摇头：

这会儿可不行。

或许是他语气过于坚定的缘故，Kylo看起来颇为丧气。他摸摸Kylo的脊背：

我还有工作要做，我也不确定你能不能受得了。再等等，K。

Kylo摇动着的尾巴仿佛在大声告诉他“我能”。他还是摇头，只是只是意外地发现自己不再抵触用棉签给Kylo一场高潮这样的举动，他真的只是单纯地怀疑Kylo的人工心脏会不会因为兔子激动过头从胸腔里蹦出来。兔子转了个身，用鼻尖蹭起了他的手心，得到他抚弄的回馈，满足地贴着他的手心躺下，闭上眼睡了过去。

他继续保持着一手贴着Kylo的姿势，直到他用餐完毕，直到Kylo陷入熟睡。他擦干净嘴，捧起Kylo放回婴儿舱，准备离开休息室时，机器人通过临时门禁验证出现在房间里。他叫机器人继续来看着，走出休息室准备叫白兵来收拾餐盘，突然停下脚步，转身看向机器人道：

它的心脏现在承受能力怎么样？

您要好听点的说法还是不那么好听的说法？

别扯废话，直接说。

那我这么说吧。就算整个基地它面前爆炸了它都不会被吓到的。它现在是整个银河系里心脏功能最强劲的兔子了。

看来机器人选的是不那么好听的说法，他想。等Kylo完全恢复了，他得把这贱嘴玩意儿的口粮减半以示惩罚，虽说这个回答完美地规避了他询问“做爱对兔子来说是不是刺激过头”这种问题的尴尬局面。明面儿上没去跟机器人计较，他回到办公室打开了下一份文件。

下午两点十三分。离晚间会议还有不到六个小时。

他发现他有些盼望夜晚早些到来。尽管这段时期，晚上Kylo需要睡在与他隔着一层特制树脂的独立看护舱里，他还是太怀念有个小生物躺在他脑袋边儿上与他共呼吸同入眠的感觉了。


	10. Chapter 10

通读看护注意事项并熟记于心，在机器人半小时的问答考核和半小时的实操演练之后，他终于获得了晚上用看护舱带Kylo回房间的许可。晚间会议散后他处理完杂事，带着Kylo走向卧室，走到半路想起来Phasma给的蛋糕还在办公室柜子里，又折回去拿上了给Kylo的这份小礼品。他向机器人确认过了，这东西可以吃，但不能给Kylo吃太多——是，Kylo的肠胃没什么问题，可谁知道会有什么说不清的状况？他在自己的腕表上设置了紧急呼叫键，思前想后又觉得不放心，干脆叫机器人带着医疗箱到了卧室：

叫你的时候你在醒来，其他时间禁止行动，明白了？

明白，陛下。

他指指墙角：

到那儿里去。拿窗帘把自己遮住，然后待机。

好的，陛下。

机器人带着医疗箱缩进了墙角，双眼中间的红点变得黯淡，系统音提示他此刻机器人处于完全待机模式，除了唤醒口令之外不会对任何呼唤有反应。他再三确认，用窗帘严严实实地将机器人遮住，房间里存在着其他智能体的感觉让他多少有些不适，但情况特殊，他也没有更好的选择。

更好的选择当然是把Kylo留在备有完善系统的医务室，无论是医疗中心还是他办公室的休息间里。只是Kylo肯定会不愿意，不愿意的Kylo会闹情绪，闹情绪的Kylo会在医务室里鬼嚎一晚上，第二天见到他的时候泪眼朦胧。他不喜欢处理这样的状况，所以这种选择无效，他根本不想去考虑。饲养Kylo的这几个月里他不知经历过多少次，从最终的结果看来，满足Kylo的情感需求显然要轻松得多。

看护舱摆上桌子，他为Kylo套上轮椅，动作比往日轻了些。将蛋糕包装盒拆开，他切下一小块放到Kylo面前，拖着下巴看起了Kylo伸长脖子嗅闻眼前这究竟是什么东西。他用食指挖了一块蛋糕下来塞进嘴里，嚼了两口立刻吐进了垃圾桶，满嘴粗纤维的草皮味，看来吃点心这种乐趣今天只能属于Kylo独享。蛋糕成功通过Kylo的嗅觉系统验证，兔子的门牙咬上了他切下来的那块的尖端。半竖着的耳朵此刻立得精神，一小块蛋糕没多久就被Kylo吃得渣都不剩。

轮椅的支撑下，Kylo立起身，期许地看向他。好，好，他说着，又切下一块来，把药片埋进去，递到Kylo面前。术后第二天，他的兔子就已经恢复了以往的食量，两腮不停地鼓动，咀嚼着蛋糕里的胡萝卜碎块，嚼到药片的瞬间明显呆滞地停住嘴，没多久又重新开始进餐。他觉得有些好笑，伸手摸起了Kylo脑袋顶上的那一块黑毛。Kylo从不护食，这一点Kylo比Millicent强得多。他这才想起来被他忽略了这么些天的Millicent，环视一圈，橘猫这一晚又不知去了哪里。

算了，橘猫身上的芯片里有他装的定位器，他不发愁他的猫会突然有一天消失无踪。他还没给Kylo打过芯片——打不打无所谓，这兔子每天离开他的时间满打满算也就两三个小时。要不还是打一个？比较新的型号，在他废除奴隶制以前打在奴隶身上的那种，能检测生理和心理状态的那种？

程序还得让人重新写，也是麻烦。他差不多能摸清Kylo的秉性和脾气了，倒也用不着那么高端的芯片，虽说作为皇帝，他想要，他就能得到。叫人重写程序其实也不算什么大问题，就是这事儿他实在是不好解释……

从胡思乱想中回过神来，他才注意到半个蛋糕已经被Kylo吃下了肚。这蛋糕差不多有整个Kylo那么大，抓起Kylo看看，剃光毛的肚皮撑得浑圆，Kylo还在他掌心里打着嗝。埋怨着这兔子一张口吃饭就没个谱，他把蛋糕包起来放进冰箱，回过头对Kylo道：

好好表现，好好睡觉，老老实实的，明天就还能接着吃。

Kylo点点头。他不知道Kylo是不是真的明白了他的意思，他也不确定自己看到的动作真的是Kylo在点头，但他姑且认为这场沟通是有效的，这种认知会让他轻松很多。洗漱过后他带着Kylo上床，或许是吃得实在太撑的缘故，包尿布的时候Kylo老实得很，这倒让他在意外的同时或多或少松了口气。其实他做好了帮Kylo解决问题的准备，谁能想到真正把问题解决了的竟然是Kylo圆滚滚的肚皮。靠在床头看看文件，安排些工作，三份需要由他做终审的协议签完，挂钟提醒他到了该睡觉的时候。作为睡前最后的放松，他抽了支烟，扭头看向另一只枕头上的Kylo，才发现Kylo已经在他身边睡熟了。

术后大概很容易疲倦吧，他想。和猫一样，兔子喜欢夜里行动，只是他的这只兔子更喜欢与他的生活节奏同步，他不知道这算不算是Kylo做出的一种牺牲。养着Millicent那只三天两头出去玩得不回家的猫，他对自己的清晰定义就是“喂饭的那个”，而Kylo带给他的感觉完全不一样。

其实Kylo和Ben也不太一样。他记忆里，他的第一只兔子，他那只惨死于Brendol手下的兔子，比Kylo温顺乖巧得多。只是Ben根本没来得及活到发情期。

两只兔子的命运对比又让他意识到自己如今早已不同往昔，这种感慨让他忍不住想低下头亲亲Kylo的脑袋。可惜Kylo被封在看护舱里，他又不想贸然打断Kylo美梦，这种想法也就单纯地停留在了想法的阶段。掐了烟熄灯睡觉，兔子的呼吸声隔着看护舱几不可闻，但知道Kylo好端端地躺在自己枕头旁边也足够了。闭上眼之前，他祈祷自己和Kylo能有一场不被打断的睡眠。

Kylo这一晚睡得好不好他不知道，凌晨的时候他开始做噩梦，梦里他被Brendol用湿毛巾从背后兜住掩盖口鼻，那个十几岁的、孱弱的他徒劳地挣扎着，无法呼吸。那是Brendol常用的一种惩罚，近似于水刑，会让他在身体不留下伤痕的前提下感受到极度的恐慌。他被Brendol推搡着走向小黑屋，行走的路上他依旧感到窒息，感到一双无形的手正在将他整个人撕得四分五裂，他走进小黑屋，转过身，看着Brendol关上门——

从噩梦中惊醒，有那么一阵他瞪着眼看着天花板，床头闹钟幽暗的蓝光不至于让房间伸手不见五指，这光芒告诉他他现在已经不是那个被关在小黑屋里祈求父亲放他出去的小男孩了。他的身体松懈下来，五感逐渐恢复，鼻子里嗅到的气味有些奇怪，不，他的整个脸部下方的感觉都有些奇怪——鼻腔发痒，嘴巴潮湿，脸上压着什么莫名的重量——他伸手用力一抓，又猛地把手放开，半侧着脸睨了一眼枕边的看护舱，门户大开，空空荡荡。

他这捣蛋的兔子不知道什么时候撬开了看护舱的门，爬到了他脸上。

接着他意识到，鼻腔发痒是因为他的鼻孔贴着Kylo肚子上薄薄的、几乎不可见的绒毛；而他的嘴唇潮湿，是因为Kylo的生殖器正骑在他嘴上，淫水在他睡着的功夫里流了他一嘴。

导致他面临当前这种尴尬局面的原因有二：第一，他没把看护舱的盖子扣紧，他杞人忧天地担心Kylo晚上会有什么意外状况想要离开看护舱，而他睡得正死；第二，生疏了几天，他没把那块尿布扎严实。意外还是出现了，意外就是Kylo在他睡得正死的时候开始发情，尿布在Kylo于看护舱内摩擦自己的过程中脱落，被束缚感释放的机灵鬼干脆一不做二不休地爬出了看护舱。他抽回手、生怕自己力度太大伤着Kylo的功夫，那兔子的阴唇还在他嘴唇上摩擦，他哑然的档口，灼热的嫩肉贴进他的嘴中，碰到了他的门牙。

Ky……

在再次下手之前张嘴说话是个失策的决定，Kylo的体液溢进了他嘴里不说，唇瓣的摩擦让Kylo身体猛一痉挛，爪子扒在了他眼睛下方。那爪子虽不锋利，嵌进肉里倒也痛得很，到了忍无可忍的峰值，他咬着牙控制着力道把Kylo从脸上抓了下来。

明知道渗进嘴里的液体是些他不该接触的东西，品尝一切进嘴的东西到底是人类的本能，他有些意外地发现Kylo的体液居然有一股甜胡萝卜的味道。这种认知并不能阻碍他从床边的纸抽里抓出一张纸来擦嘴，擦完了扔在地上琢磨着要不要立刻去漱个口，想了想还是又抽出一张纸来处理起了Kylo湿漉漉的下腹。兔子在他手中不安分地扭动着，两只爪子乱扑，显然是攀升到一半的情欲未能得到满足，不肯配合他的清理行动。尝试数次告以失败，他只能姑且将纸巾握在手里，拇指搔了搔Kylo的阴门：

你非得我帮你处理一下是不是？

Kylo发出“啾啾”的声音，听起来像是迫切的肯定。

他叹口气：

你这发情期什么时候才能结束？

其实他知道答案，这答案机器人曾经和他说过。一年四季。

春秋最为旺盛，不代表冬夏就完全不会出现这种状况。进展到三更半夜他都能被发情的Kylo吵醒的这一夜，他开始后悔是不是第一次拿出棉签就已经是个不可逆转的错误。事到如今，他把自己的手指也赔了进去，而就算是兔子，都知道手指的触感比棉签要好得多。穴口太小，他的手指只能在外部摩擦，Kylo依旧在扭动，只是那种扭动不再充满挣扎的意味。爱液又一次渗出来，滴落在他颈间，他拿着纸巾擦干净，可对于人类来说已经属于“婴儿亲肤型”的纸巾似乎又将Kylo擦得很痛，他的兔子颤抖着用尽全力躲闪开来。他只能再次换上拇指指尖，他的整个拇指都已经被Kylo分泌的液体沾湿，指头上想必都是一股甜胡萝卜味。

可那属于动物的、让人类难以理解的阴晴不定偏偏又在这个时候发作，任他拇指如何同片刻之前那般继续摩擦Kylo，他的兔子都又一次变得不乐意了起来，似乎悬停在半空的状态让Kylo充满了不安全感。他为这兔子的反应感到毛躁，他实在是不想下床、走到办公桌前、打开台灯、找出棉签，穿着一条内裤坐在办公椅上操一遍Kylo的阴道。带着些安慰性质地，他将Kylo放在他胸口拍了拍，有些不知道该说些什么来安抚这只被自己的情欲折磨的残疾兔子。他拍了没两下，Kylo从他掌中挣脱，咕咚一滚滚到他的胸侧，爬向他的腋下，找到他体味浓郁的地方，开始蹭起自己的身体来。

你怎么总爱到这种部位去？

他侧过脸，低下头看着努力摩擦自己的Kylo，脑子里蓦地蹦出来机器人对他说过的一句话：

公兔发情虽然是常年的，母兔多为诱导性，也就是说，只要有气味——

气味？

……也就是说，Kylo持续发情的罪魁祸首之一是他身上的气味？

而他本人就是唯一的诱导源？

……Kylo睡醒了半夜发情是因为他。因为看护舱上的那几个透气孔在帮助Kylo透气的同时也把他身上的气味输送进了Kylo鼻腔。

意识到这一点，他有些无奈地看向Kylo，一时间觉得场面有些过于荒诞不经。下一个瞬间他突然回忆起他几天前冲Kylo发火的原因，羞恼的同时他不得不承认这种发情居然是双向的——这好笑得见鬼——他看着Kylo的眼神里带上一些Kylo或许无法区分褒贬的笑意，兔子抬起头，视线与他相对，突然停住了腹部的动作，又积极地向着他的脸攀登起来。或许在他睡着的时候Kylo已经探索过了他身体上的高峰与低谷，Kylo娴熟地攀上他的胸口，拖动身体滑过他的喉结，到了下巴部位的时候有些吃力，扒拉着他的嘴角可算把自己攀到了他的嘴边。他的嘴唇贴住Kylo的肚子，兔子亲吻起他的鼻尖——亲吻、舔舐、用门牙轻轻磕碰，光滑的腹部触感良好。温暖的肚子让他有些发蒙，他扶住Kylo，同样吻了吻Kylo的肚皮。

你得下去，他准备开口这样说。只是他嘴唇的颤动引出Kylo舒适的喘息，小鸟一般轻微的、断断续续的叫声漫出Kylo的口腔，他的兔子动了动身体，又恢复了他醒来时的、屁股贴在他嘴巴上的姿势。毛发被剃去了三分之一不说，鉴于他给Kylo洗澡的频率，他怀疑他的兔子是全银河系最干净的那一只——因此当Kylo扒在他脸上时，他只闻到一鼻子香草味干洗粉的味道。

还有甜胡萝卜汁。

胡萝卜汁粘稠地沾在他的嘴唇上，让他本能地伸出舌头想要清理干净自己的嘴唇。这决策的错误程度在他舔到Kylo炙热的性器瞬间就让他有了认知，可Kylo发出的快活的叫声让他一时间忘了把舌头缩回去。他的舌头很少碰得到那样柔软的肉，更何况这肉还发甜，而且说实话——说实话，他没有他想象得那么抵触。舌头上的触感前所未有，对于新世界的好奇心暂时驱散了他正常思考的能力。

他还是开口说了话：

我真没想到你居然想要这个。你真的只是只兔子而已？

他说话的方式很轻，嘴唇活动的范围很小，晚间有些干涩的表皮将Kylo摩擦得很自在。从未见过任何一种碳基生物以这样的方式和自己求欢，或许是夜晚的黑暗吞没了一部分他的理智，他用手掌轻轻将Kylo固定在了自己脸上，另一手伸进了自己的内裤。

不用碰他也知道，那地方在Kylo第二次爬上他的脸、亲吻他的鼻尖时，就已经把小帐篷搭起来了。


	11. Chapter 11

见不得人的秘密不拿来给别人看见就不算见不得人。

凌晨三点，同Kylo一起泡在浴缸里的时候，抽着烟望着天花板，他这样想到。Kylo软趴趴地在肥皂盒里瘫着，身上沾着经他揉搓宠物浴液产生的泡沫，炸呼呼的毛塌下去，他发现他的兔子确实比之前胖了不少。他把Kylo从肥皂盒里抓出来放在锁骨间，兔子用滑溜溜的身体靠住了他的脖子，栖在他颈间，温顺乖巧地全无几十分钟前精神奕奕地在他身上探索的模样。

或许舌头这东西对Kylo来说还是有些刺激过头了。

刷了两遍牙，不知为何，他觉得他的口腔里依旧停留着甜胡萝卜汁的味道。他当然明白这只是心理作用，但心理作用带来的错觉强大得可怕。被妓女滋在嘴里这种事儿，每一晚都会在帝国治域内的每一家妓院内上演，被一只兔子——而且是雌雄合体的兔子——喷在嘴里，他很认真地怀疑是不是银河系内独此一家。出乎意料地，知道这种事情见不得人的同时，他几乎没什么负罪感，Kylo靠他的舌头痉挛着达到高潮的瞬间，他满嘴都是Kylo喷溅的体液，他被这毛茸茸的小家伙的反应刺激得下身如同着了火。“怎么对待女人就怎么对待Kylo”——全然忘记了Kylo刚刚置换过心脏，他在Kylo的痉挛中继续舔舐着Kylo的性器，直到他的兔子发出哭泣一般的嘤咛声，直到他自己达到了多年以来从未到达过的更高的峰顶。不应期里他在床上躺了半晌，Kylo被他扣在胸口，瘫软得似乎连两只前爪的运用方式都忘了个精光。

他这才想起来Kylo刚刚做完手术，恢复期才过了不到三十个小时。老实讲，这件事情上他产生的负罪感，比他因为他对Kylo的所作所为产生的负罪感要强得多。见Kylo一副快要昏过去的模样，他连忙站起来到桌边去取出便携检测仪，确定Kylo除了因为精神兴奋而心率过快之外没有任何问题才放下心。毕竟这心率过快没有任何意义——Kylo现在的心脏能够承受的数值远在一般规则之上。手术的伤口凭着机器人精湛的缝合技术与恢复剂的效用已经愈合了一半，这次很幸运地没有裂开。下次他得小心点，他想。这次可能真的只是运气好罢了。

……下次。

他知道这念头荒谬得很，心底却又知道下一次的发生几乎是必然。摆脱了道德枷锁的瞬间也摆脱了那种让他烦躁的情欲的束缚，带着兔子安稳地泡了澡，再次躺上床时他同Kylo做出君子协定：

后面的几个小时里老老实实地在看护舱里睡觉。

做出协定的方法是他用食指对上了Kylo的左前爪。他送Kylo回到看护舱里去，看着Kylo那双渴求他触摸的眼睛，选取折衷的办法，将看护舱从另一只枕头上移到了自己脑袋旁边。距离够近，他又可以听到Kylo的呼吸声了。

早会之前他唤醒机器人，把Kylo安置到了办公室休息间里的医务室内。临走出卧室门的时候他才想起来昨天他干那档子事儿的时候屋里还有个智慧体，因此他多花了五分钟拆出机器人的芯片来确认那里面没存着任何能够证明昨天晚上发生了什么的证据。今晚还是让机器人在走廊呆着好了，他想，接着又一次因为自己对于“夜晚会发生什么”的认知而发笑。会议期间他还是不可避免地有些走神，精神状态却又比前几天好得多，Phasma姑且认定他因为Kylo的康复而心情愉悦——你可真是被那只兔子锁死了，早餐时间，Phasma用叉子指着他道。

全银河系敢用叉子指着皇帝本人的大概也就只有他这个没大没小的部下了。他把自己餐盘里的火腿送给Phasma：

救了一只兔子的成就感还是不错的。

Phasma的表情像是吞了只蛤蟆：

你怎么不说你一炮能炸死多少其他生物？

这就是另一档子事儿了。

双重标准。

Phasma批判他。

他觉得Phasma这话说得没什么问题，也便没有去反驳她。出于补偿心理，后来的日子里他放在房间角落里的Millicent的猫粮都多加了点罐头，橘猫偶尔出现几次，多数时候趁他办公的时候在他卧室睡觉，等到晚上就自己出去撒欢。猫都知道要把时间留给他和他的兔子。

猫知道，税收方针制定小组和间谍小组当然不可能知道。皇帝要处理的日常事务有增无减，除了晚上休息时间分给Kylo的比例增加了之外，白天他依旧保持着同样的模式，有时候去休息室看Kylo的次数太少，到了傍晚兔子还会闹闹情绪。补偿的方法倒也简单，回到卧室读报告的时候把Kylo放在自己手边或者顶在脑袋上就可以解决问题——某个晚上，Phasma来找他的时候他忘了把Kylo从脑袋上抓下来，导致Phasma一进门就爆了句粗口，手里的holopad掉在地上摔碎了屏幕。他这才想起来脑袋上的重量源自何处，缓缓将Kylo抓下来放在桌上，咳了一声，暗示Phasma有事儿说事儿，眼前的事情提也别提。

Kylo倒是比他聪明些。兔子见Phasma走到桌前，拖着轮椅爬过去，用脑袋蹭起了Phasma的手腕。刚爆完粗口、嚷嚷着叫他赔自己的holopad的女将军顷刻间就被征服了。

他看着眼前暂时忘记了来找他聊公事、卸下盔甲手套来同Kylo亲热的Phasma，夹着烟的手指抵着嘴唇，心中暗忖：

以两天一次的频率用各种方式使Kylo——和他自己——达到高潮这事儿，Phasma要是知道了，不知道会不会把那台屏幕碎裂的holopad直接拍他脑门上。可Kylo讨人喜欢这事儿就连Phasma都承认，至少把兔子放在自己头上这种行为没什么特别值得指责的。皇帝总得有点自己的兴趣爱好吧？

在脑子里找着借口，他等着Phasma和Kylo玩耍完毕，用那台holopad开始同他聊工作上的事儿。新的holopad只要申请就有，到了Phasma这种地位，特权几乎同他一样要多少有多少。Phasma与Kylo玩够了，轻轻将Kylo抓起来放到桌边，拖了张椅子在他面前坐下：

间谍组那边还有五分钟传情报过来。我打算和你一起看。

可以。

他说。十分钟前他收到间谍组的消息，说是有了重大发现，其实他也在盘算着要不要叫Phasma过来，既然部下自己送上了门，也倒省了他再给Phasma发消息的功夫。等待片刻，两人的holopad都弹出消息提示，几乎同时将holovid下载完毕。他示意Phasma关掉碎了屏幕的那台，将自己的放在桌上，看着间谍组老大的身影在桌面上弹出来：

陛下、Phasma将军，我们目前已经在返程的飞船上，这段视频是我们上船之后录制的。我们已经拿到了该星球内部的极密情报，也有了足够的证据证明这些情报的真实性，在对方发现我们之前，我们选择了撤退。请理解我们的选择。

他点点头，好似这组长正在直接同他对话。这种行为他当然可以理解，帝国花了大价钱培养这群人，损失一个他都心疼他的经费。组长干咳一声，继续道：

长话短说，根据我们的调查，该研究组目前掌握的技术，简单来说就是大脑移植。

大脑移植有什么新鲜的？

Phasma低声咕哝。只是那组长接着说道：

帝国治域内，大脑移植已经不是罕见案例，但该小组目前掌握的为跨物种移植。也就是说，如果一个人类想要把自己的大脑移植到伍基人的身体里，按照该科研组的水平，是完全可以实现的。但是这一技术军事化的作用微乎其微，我们认为不足以成为农业星球与帝国对抗的底牌，所以继续进行了一些更深入的挖掘，发现该星球年轻人失踪和坟墓被盗另有原因。——该科研组已经完美掌握了意识转移，结合一部分大脑移植的技术，可以利用尚未腐化、尤其是经过冷冻的尸体借尸还魂。

也就是说——

也就是说，

组长仿佛知道他在想什么一般，

如果这个技术被敌方利用，我们将永远无法杀死他们的将领，我们的敌人也可能无穷无尽。开个玩笑，如果Palpatine当年保存了他的意识，那么义军当年根本不可能有胜利的机会。

也就没他这个皇帝的事儿了，他想。组长被自己的玩笑逗笑了，他和Phasma脸上的肌肉纹丝不动。一手夹着烟，托着脸的那只手手指翘着脸颊，他将视频暂停，扭头看向Phasma：

你有主意了没有？

Phasma皱着眉头：

差不多有了。

那继续吧。

他按下播放键。后续的内容大部分是组长在通过小组成员收集来的各种资料验证自己得出的结论，其中有一张照片引起了他的注意：偌大的实验室里伫立着成排的躯体存储舱，泡在实验液里的尸体几乎包揽了银河系中所有的种族，规模之庞大远超他在刚听到消息时产生的想象。

难怪这星球这几年税收有水分。原来都拿去建造地下实验室了。

Phasma道。

没关系。让他们放水，

他抖抖烟灰，把在桌子边缘犹豫着要不要跳到他身上的Kylo抓到膝盖上：

运输成本总比建造成本低，对吧？

他看到Phasma脸上露出些许刻薄的笑容。这笑容意味着他和Phasma想出来的对策基本一致，看完录像他开始研究文字报告，同Phasma一直在办公室里商谈到深夜时分。住在总部基地的高级将领这一晚都没能睡个踏实觉，刚从办公桌前站起来，他就安排广播系统通知了所有高级将领召开紧急会议。

抱歉，你得自己待一会儿了。临走之前，他吻了吻Kylo的脑袋，唤醒走廊里的医疗机器人伺候Kylo，同Phasma走向了会议室。惯常的白眼他拒绝接受，只是这一次Phasma白眼翻回来又忍不住在盔甲下笑出了声。

你笑什么？

他问。Phasma叹了口气：

双重标准。

“双重标准”，这一词汇的含义在他召开的紧急会议中得到了明确的解释。会前他对着一只兔子说话、亲吻他宠物的脑门，会上他下令摧毁星球政府系统、转移全部地下科研组成员及研究设备，完成前述工作后给该星球一个月的时间组建新的政府和签署统治协议，否则就直接用对星球武器来一场有去无回的交流。决策他在同Phasma商量的时候就已经定下七七八八，同手下将领敲定好全套细节，安排众人各自回去部署，过程虽然顺畅，走出会议室时他也还是看到了晨曦时从地平线上涌起的阳光。

刚刚从睡梦中被紧急部署令惊醒的中低级将领们接到消息：今天早上的早会取消，所有人根据指令各司其职。Phasma与他约了个时间在总控室中监督进展便回去休息，他离开会议室、穿过舰桥、走到基地三层的平台上看着远处的森林，一整夜的工作后他需要呼吸些新鲜空气。

呼吸新鲜空气和抽烟并不矛盾，他同时进行起了养护和损坏肺部的两种行为。春季伊始，森林刚刚复苏，叶子并不浓密，总归比冬季要多些生命的气息。平台隔绝了基地内部嘈杂的人声，他不知已经多久没有在一片静谧中注意过黎明时分的鸟鸣。做了两次深呼吸，让身体靠在围栏上，此时此刻，他允许自己享受这种难得的放松和平静。

平静突然被打破，森林边缘蓦地蹿出一抹橘黄色的光影——是Millicent。他的猫在森林里玩够了，回来了。

三个多月前，Millicent或许也是那般从森林中快活地跑出来，只不过那天早上嘴里叼着一只徘徊在死亡边缘的兔子。三个月后的如今，他的兔子以接近100的健康指数在他的卧室里睡觉，享受着银河系首屈一指的医疗服务，以仆人身份伺候它的是多少贫困星球的居民一辈子都没见过的高级医疗机器人。——说双重标准就双重标准吧，谁让这兔子偏偏被Millicent抓住、偏偏被扔到他的桌子上了呢？

他倒是希望Kylo偶尔也能出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。在室内闷了三个月，Kylo若是见到大自然，会高兴得很吧？

在平台上抽完一支烟，看着起降台上出发执行任务的穿梭机离开基地，他转身打道回府，准备在前往总控室之前小睡片刻。乘坐电梯、走过走廊，不知为何，那张躯体储存舱的照片在他脑海里挥之不去。他似乎有什么事情没考虑周全，但他又想不起来他需要考虑的究竟是什么——这种想法让他感到焦虑，他开始担心他的决策会不会出现了什么纰漏。这种情况下，任何纰漏都可能导致技术外泄或直接被毁于一旦，这是他绝对不愿意承担的风险……那张照片到底有什么不对劲？

门禁验证成功，他踏进卧室，第一眼就看到了看护舱里睡得老老实实的Kylo，和抱着看护舱模拟母亲摇晃婴儿的动作的机器人。他站在原地，盯着他的兔子，恍神几秒，突然间明白了那张照片的意义究竟在哪里。


	12. Chapter 12

关闭机器人，简单洗漱后他带着Kylo回到床上，枕头边是Kylo的看护舱，床脚趴着在森林里滚了一身泥巴的Millicent。他的疲倦显而易见的情况下，Kylo虽然有些委屈地哼唧了几声，还是妥协地趴在了他身旁。这种委屈源自他对于Kylo整晚的忽略，属于Kylo的时间被Phasma和紧急会议占据，向来娇生惯养的兔子闹点脾气完全可以理解。窗帘的遮光性极佳，在天明时分营造出近似夜晚的效果，他在闹钟的暗光中看着Kylo的眼睛，他的兔子此刻不肯丢下与他对视的机会选择睡觉。

Kylo还没有获得晚上睡觉时离开看护舱的许可，所以他想要像以往那样将手盖在Kylo脊背上睡觉的念想未能实现。一手枕着脑袋，一手老老实实放在被子里，他想要抽支烟，但他知道他的睡眠时间宝贵，三个小时后的闹钟就会将他唤醒。轻轻拍着看护舱，沉入睡眠之前，他依旧在努力将这一晚听到的所有线索串联到一块完全不同的电路板上。

跨物种大脑移植与意识储存。

Kylo冲着他眨了眨眼睛。他拍着看护舱的手停下来：

你知不知道你能活多久？

他问Kylo。他不知道Kylo能不能听懂这句话，就算能听懂他想Kylo也不会知道答案。于是他自问自答：

最多四年。

他的兔子身体发育畸形，畸形到永远长不大，畸形到在别处成功率有六成的手术在它身上还要减一成，连绝育都要面临巨大的风险。按照机器人的预估，Kylo的寿命只有常规兔子的一半，甚至三分之一。换了人工心脏也不过是将Kylo从死亡的边缘挽救回来再多加了几个月的生命而已，其他脆弱的器官该衰竭还是会衰竭的。

就算我把你全身的器官都换成人工设备，你的肌肉还是会萎缩，你的神经系统还是会失灵。四年，不能更多了。你的寿命连伍基人的百分之一都不到。……算了，大概你也没办法理解死亡是怎么一回事。现在已经过去了三个多月，看起来好像还有很长一段路要走。不过相信我，四年转眼就过去了。

Kylo瞪大眼睛看着他，眼神中多得是困惑的表情，或许是因为他第一次和兔子说这么多的话，或许是因为这些话的含义超过了Kylo所能理解的水平。知道这种行为只能带来这样的结果，他倒也不可能因为兔子这样的反应而感到失望。将思考的任务留给自己，进行了一番心理调节，他倒头睡去，再醒来时困倦得想要直接忽略闹钟的铃声一觉睡到满意为止，只是Phasma的声音已经传出了通讯器：

驻地部队已经突入当地政府了。目前已经抓捕了所有高级政府官员……

Phasma的声音听起来同样疲倦。事出突然却也已不是第一次面对这样的紧急状况，当皇帝的这段时间不说，听命于人的那些岁月里，多得是他连轴几十个小时睡不了觉的日子。现在的生活虽说不上养尊处优，他也已经习惯了正常的睡眠节奏了。

权力真是使人堕落。

他从床上不情不愿地坐起来，头发乱翘，眼神迷蒙，睡前忘了脱掉的衬衣扣子敞开着，强大的引力几乎要将他立刻就吸回枕头上去。他靠着顽强的意志抵抗了引力，下了床神志恍惚地换着衣服，凭着肌肉记忆讲自己打理整齐，看了眼表也不过九时三十分。

连Millicent都没睡够。橘猫被他吵醒，在床脚抬起头懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，打了个哈欠接着睡下了。Kylo——Kylo正在枕头上打滚，将看护舱当成了滚筒，企图利用这装着自己的物件来滚到他身前。可他同Kylo之间有着半米高的落差和将近两米的距离，他不确定Kylo滚下床的时候会不会在看护舱里摔个脑震荡。他上前把在床沿上试探的看护舱抓起来塞进大衣口袋，办公室顺路，他可以把Kylo先放到休息室里去。

他让机器人十分钟后到休息室工作，自己先出了门。看护舱虽长，能从他口袋里冒出一截来，碍于没有支撑，又没有后腿帮助自己做出跳跃动作，Kylo只能憋在看护舱底部，伸长了脖子也看不到口袋外的景色。他用手指略微将口袋撑开些，免得Kylo在口袋里呼吸不畅，行到一半，Phasma正巧从餐厅里走出来。

听到Phasma的声音，Kylo激动起来，在看护舱里反复尝试，使得他的口袋一时间活跃异常。Phasma看了一眼那口袋：

你打算带着它去总控室？

没有。先放到休息室。

他解释。Phasma看起来累得甚至失去了调侃他的力气，陪着他去休息室安置好Kylo，一路上都有些词不达意地汇报着过去的三个小时里的细节。看来Phasma比他还少睡了一个小时。

外环驻地的歼星舰已经在路上了，Phasma说，到达外农业星球需要12小时。我们需要确保这12小时里科研设施不会出问题，也要确保在返航的五天里科研设备能够继续运作下去……

重点是躯体储存舱，对吧？

对。还有一些检测仪器，实验数据……总的来说，实验样本是最重要的。

现在只抓捕了政府官员，科研组呢？

我吃早饭的时候他们正在抓人。

等会儿得记得告诉他们给这帮科研人员正常——不对，更好的待遇。苟活过一次就还会苟活第二次，能做这种研究的人，说服他们为帝国服务也不难。

Phasma点点头表示同意。有一搭没一搭地说着，他们走进总控室，开始同负责这次任务的最高级别的军官直接联络。早在开会的时候他就交代过所有人先抓活的，派出去的部队人数也比以往多了四倍。严防死守之下，抓捕行动进展顺利异常，已经抓捕的官员名单传到总控室，他检查无误后，开始等待抓捕科研组的成果。

奉为上宾，他特别叮嘱，歼星舰上的高级客舱全部留给科研组成员享用，调一组谈判师去做这群人的思想工作。这些细节的敲定只经过了他和Phasma的眼神交流，他颇为庆幸他的助手在很多方面同他的思路一致。电话会议结束，他瘫在椅子上陷入枯燥的等待中，这种状态最为难熬：他需要休息，他不能休息，他又没什么事情好做。看到Phasma同他一样昏昏欲睡，他干脆要求前线士兵打开了盔甲上的全息摄影仪，从24块屏幕中以不同角度实时跟进起了抓捕进度。

谁想到就连抓捕实况都无聊到令他崩溃：穿着白大褂的科研人员在士兵以非暴力的形式打开地下建筑大门时就举起了双手投降，在得知科研组不会被处决后大喊着要求保存研究成果。除了总负责人突然冲到白兵面前抓着盔甲对着镜头嚷嚷这些成果耗费了多少心血时他清醒了些之外，他甚至没有获得一丝一毫的刺激感。

核对一下间谍组给的名单和在场人数。

他给出指令。要不是总控室还有其他官员在场他真的很想直接睡过去，再不济逗兔子玩会儿都比干坐在这儿强——虽然他也不可能当着这些人的面逗兔子玩——科研组三分之二的人员在每人身边跟着三个白兵的情况下开始去研究基地里收拾东西，剩下的三分之一凌晨刚倒完班这会儿还没起床。强打着精神，他与Phasma同前往歼星舰会议室的小组核心成员进行了一场全息会议，马不停蹄地敲定了科研设备的转移方针，会后又开始安排手下人尽早开辟基地里的空余空间，毕竟这流程比他想象得顺利了太多。科研组二十多人算上亲属，至少还有二十多间大小不同的宿舍要整理出来，建造同等规模实验室的空地不是没有，只是清扫还需要费些功夫，好在基地技术人员凌晨就已经开始根据间谍发来的情报安置储存舱接口……

帝国的效率之高在这种时候展现出来，不断接受着各级将领发来的进展顺利的汇报，任务高潮期结束，他终于有空和Phasma吃点午餐。让总控室的军官分成两批轮流出去吃饭，他和Phasma清理出后方的控台吃起了简餐。卸下头盔，擦着额头上的汗，经历了一番忙碌，Phasma的睡意暂时被职业素养击败，整个人虽然黑眼圈严重，神智还是要比刚刚坐进总控室时清醒了不少。吃了两团西蓝花，Phasma突然感慨道：

你果然是个不同寻常的皇帝。

怎么说？

正常的皇帝不都该给几个指令就坐在王座上打瞌睡吗？至于像你现在这样忙得脚不沾地？

那是你理解有误。当皇帝等于全年没个假期，你都有一个月年假，我没有。

你见我什么时候用过年假？

Phasma自嘲地笑笑。他跟着笑了一声，其实多少明白Phasma的话有些在理。他太喜欢事必躬亲了，当了这么多年皇帝还是改不了军官时期的习惯。可能从底层爬上来的皇帝一辈子也学不会撒手不管，和他一样踩着别人的尸体上位的Phasma同他也没什么区别。这样的好处在于上行下效的风气中帝国总部的行事效率大幅提高，坏处在于他隔三差五就会睡眠不足，且除了工作之外根本找不到什么事情好做。

同他继续聊了些科研组的安置问题，Phasma突然话锋一转：

你有没有打算过把自己的意识储存起来？

我的？

他怔了怔，这才发现从头到尾他思考的那两块电路板上其实没有他自己的位置。他摇摇头：

暂时没这个打算。

为什么？

我离死还有一定距离。

说句难听的，就怕万一。

就怕万一大概也是命数，我也还没到害怕自然死亡的那个年龄。况且现在还不知道他们具体的操作方法如何，如果只需要我每个星期去备份一下大脑的话，倒也不是不可以——

前提是别让人发现他的脑子里在想什么，后半句话他没说出口。Phasma扒拉着餐盘里的青椒：

那你是打算让这技术点到即止还是继续发展？

要点到即止的话我可以直接把那星球炸了。一个都别跑。

这技术的意义就在于帮人以另一种形式永生。你不试试多可惜。

看情况吧。你打算怎么办？

技术成熟了就把我的意识保存起来。你记得帮我挑个好看强壮的肉体。

身先士卒啊。小心我把你转移到赫特身上去。——你要怎么判断他们技术成熟了？

等接回来盯着他们做几次实验吧。太专业的东西我看不懂，还得我们这边的专家做一些对接——

我其实有个打算。

他放下叉子，住了嘴。见他没接着说下去，Phasma放弃与青椒的对抗，抬起头：

什么打算？

他喉结动了动，发声之前有些犹豫。他其实不太确定该不该在这个时间点将他从昨夜回到房间时就开始计划的内容告诉Phasma，但他知道任何人几乎都不可能成功阻拦他讲这计划付诸实施。早点告诉Phasma或许也不是什么坏事，他最终还是挑明了他的想法：

我打算在Kylo身上试试看。

……什么？

我打算把它的意识和大脑转移到人类的身体里。

不出他所料地，Phasma的叉子“当”地一声掉在了餐盘上。为了应对这种场面，他已经准备好了他的说辞：

我知道兔子的大脑不可能取代人类的大脑，但他们实现了跨物种对不对？不管原理是什么，操作手段如何，既然能让人类的大脑和伍基人的躯体共存，兔子的试试也不是不可以。

你有没有考虑过兔子的智商——

Kylo，就我目前观察看来，聪明得很。这也可能是我的一种错觉，但我无论如何都想试试看，如果他的意识能够和尸体的意识结合——如果失败了，或许也可以把Kylo转移到另一只兔子的身体里——

你就不能直接把它转移到其他兔子那儿？

然后呢？八年后再转移一次？

宠物的寿命是有限的，Hux。这是它们的特质。

希望自己的宠物活得越久越好，这是人类的特质。

他的话让Phasma就连反驳都不知道从哪里下嘴，别过脑袋去咬着嘴唇，再回过头时，Phasma有些忧虑地看着他：

我拦不住你，对吧？

他点点头：

你就当是先期实验吧。


	13. Chapter 13

在总控室里坐到晚上，敲定了明早凌晨全体科研组随设备转移到三艘歼星舰上带回帝国总部，过了晚间会议的时间，Phasma忍不住提议让二人休息一晚。这一晚有科研人员监督设备拆除和运输，而科研人员又有帝国士兵监督，帝国士兵又有帝国将领监督——好话说尽，他才决定不仅让Phasma回去休息，自己也老老实实地回卧室去睡一觉。

你得学着放权，学着放松，Phasma劝他。这话他成为皇帝的这些年里听了不少次，每次他都点头答应，下一次危机事件时他还是要亲自掌控全局。从昨天夜里一直紧绷到现在，他精疲力竭，没了进餐的胃口，凑合着去餐厅拿了些黄油面包，顺便要了些芹菜碎。

你说过要我放松的。

他对Phasma解释道。要拿Kylo做实验这种事说出口，Phasma或许再也不会为他一有空就将Kylo挂在心上感到意外，耸耸肩，有些遗憾地嘟哝：

我刚找裁缝给它缝了几件春天穿的衣服应景。看来这下用不到了。

也可以先让它穿几天。什么时候给我？

去我房间拿咯。

Phasma放弃抵抗，挥了挥手。他跟着Phasma拿到那几件衣服，红色格子的连衣裙、牛仔背带裤和短上衣、还有一套尺寸虽小、样式倒是精致得很的第一秩序军服。口袋里揣着Kylo的新衣服和芹菜碎回到办公室，刚进入休息间，Kylo就从婴儿舱的一端连滚带爬地冲向了他这一侧。他将Kylo抓起来塞进看护舱，安排机器人去走廊等候，回到卧室，安抚他的兔子一整天都未见到他而产生的思念情绪，让Kylo和自己洗干净澡，在三件套衣服里挑挑拣拣，为Kylo换上了那套军服。

军服还有一只帽子，上面开了两个孔，供他把兔子耳朵拽出来。配上轮椅，他的兔子这会儿看起来精神奕奕，颇有兔子将军的威风气息。这威风倒也没持续多久，一看到碗里的芹菜碎，Kylo就兴高采烈地趴下，鼓着嘴填起了肚子。

他点了支烟。他的常规放松方式之一——抽烟，无趣到令人生厌的程度。从小在军校长大，长大了又直接在第一秩序系统就职，他错过了培养个人兴趣的时间，活到三十多岁除了睡觉和在平台上看风景之外，放松的方式只剩下抽烟。一天两盒，导致Phasma逼着他每个月去做一次肺部检查。

手指抚摸Kylo的脊背，他想他似乎又找到了新的放松方式。他喜欢看Kylo吃饭的时候两颊鼓起的样子，喜欢听Kylo的牙齿咀嚼蔬菜和兔粮时发出的脆响，喜欢在和Phasma谈公务的时候腿上睡着一个毛团。这毛团虽然情欲旺盛，有他人在场时又决然不会发作，哪怕Phasma一走，Kylo就会醒来，不给他站起来的机会，蹭到他的鼠蹊部，用嘴巴咬他的裤子拉链。他的兔子知道自己喜欢的东西藏在拉链后面，他的兔子见过他拉开拉链把那玩意儿掏出来，他的兔子聪明到会破解机关。

以一只兔子来说，Kylo够聪明了。以人类而言呢？

为Kylo置换躯体的想法在他困倦的情况下酝酿了一整天，交代给Phasma了，他这会儿又有些忧虑起来。他会找到一具怎样的尸体？他要如何处理Kylo作为一只兔子的遗体？他能不能——能不能像拷贝文件一样，把意志拷贝到尸体大脑里的同时，留着他这只聪明的兔子？

要思索的事情太多，这些事情在科研组实打实地双脚踏上基地地板之前都不可能得到解决。他停止了这种令自己忧虑的思考，说到底，这一切还都只是计划的阶段，能不能付诸实施还要等科研组来了再说。在此之前，珍惜他和这只毛茸茸的兔子相处的时光。他能做到的只有这些了。

昨夜对Kylo有所亏欠，到了能够按时睡觉的这一晚，他罕见地把holopad扔在一旁，靠着床头，抱着Kylo，同兔子看了一会儿全息电影。他不是个喜欢看电影的人，动物电影一般也不会让他提起什么兴趣，只是他挑到那部叫《顽皮机灵兔》的电影时Kylo似乎显露出了浓厚的兴趣。那东西他看不进去，他就只能在Kylo目不转睛地盯着屏幕时揪Kylo的耳朵玩，耳朵玩到实在是没了什么趣味，他还是抓起了他的holopad，又研读了一遍昨夜间谍组发来的报告。

没什么新鲜内容，没什么他昨夜忽略掉的新鲜发现。他又去看了看那张躯体储存舱的照片，照片并没有将整个实验室拍摄完整，人类的躯体在成排的储存舱中林零星分布，低清晰度的间谍设备让他看不清那些躯体的具体模样。

这些躯体对他来说仍旧过于遥远，时间角度上来说至少还有五天。他有些无法想象站在他面前的会是这些舱里的某具尸体而不是他的兔子，这一瞬间他有些后悔他过早地将自己的计划告诉了Phasma。……再说吧。别再想这件事了，Hux。你需要休息。

他放下holopad假寐，耳畔满是电影里的儿童演员叽叽喳喳的嫩声，右手食指还缠着Kylo的耳朵。迷瞪了一会儿再醒来，电影播到了片尾，Kylo已经扭过头来望着他，似乎是等着他做出什么评论。演职人员名单他懒得看，他按下关机键，几秒钟的时间里不太适应这种突然降临在房间里的寂静。他搓搓Kylo的鼻头：

满意了？

Kylo咬了咬他的指尖，这是Kylo表达满意的一种方式。下床送Kylo上了个厕所，他拆掉Kylo的轮椅，脱了Kylo的新衣服，留着那顶帽子，回到床上关掉了床头灯。他抓起Kylo，准备将兔子送回看护舱里去，谁知下一秒，Kylo在半空中又挣扎了起来。

他叹口气：

我就知道让你看个电影根本不够，对吧？

爪子扒拉着他的拇指，兔子想要立刻回到他床上。他其实在Kylo上完厕所后已经用酒精棉片擦干净了Kylo的屁股和生殖器，他告诉自己他是在帮Kylo保持卫生，其实他明白他是在为这个瞬间做准备。他用枕头垫着后背，半躺着将兔子放在自己胸口，让Kylo来决定今夜的走向。兔子在他身上嗅了嗅，爬向了他的下腹；隔着布料，兔子蹭起了他的阴茎，这是Kylo这些天里习得的另一种能力：味道浓郁的那根东西，蹭蹭就会变大。蹭蹭，就会像棵树一样立起来，就可以让Kylo扒在上面摩擦。他将闹钟的灯也关掉，一片黑暗之中掀开自己的内裤边缘。Kylo娴熟地趴上他的毛从，一屁股坐在那里，双爪抱住了他半勃的性器。

Kylo分泌的体液沾湿他的身体，不知多少次他都产生了真的将自己的阴茎放进Kylo身体里的幻想——银河在上，Kylo的身子骨还没有他全勃的生殖器粗。一手扶住Kylo、让Kylo的肚子贴上他的性器，一手的食指指尖轻轻探入Kylo的阴门，同他此前尝试过数次并告以成功的那般，他开始让这种行为能够为他和Kylo带来双向的满足。他已经熟悉了Kylo因生理反应输送给他的每一个讯号，每一种颤抖、每一种节奏的喘息、每一种痉挛、到达高潮之前会是什么样的反应——他很清楚的另一点是，他白给Kylo洗了个澡。

说得粗俗些，Kylo喜欢看他射精。Kylo喜欢看他身体里喷溅出白色的浓稠的液体，他到达高潮的时间比Kylo所需的更长，而当他登顶时，他的兔子从他手中解脱，总会趴在他的肚子上，仰着头，兴致勃勃地看着脑袋上火山喷发，傻乎乎地被溅得满头满身。他尝试过将Kylo放到一旁，他的兔子根本不乐意。他的兔子打定了主意，要陪他走到高潮的最后一瞬。

因此他在从高潮的余韵中缓过来时，不得不把Kylo再次带到洗手间，用宠物浴液给Kylo干干净净地洗两遍。用嘴巴帮Kylo高潮时也需要洗，但没必要洗得这么细致，但没有它的宝贝趴在他的阴茎上，感度总比现在这样差些。得到享受就得付出代价，世间的道理向来如此。

闹钟的灯光又被他点亮，他借着那微暗的光芒，得到满足后看着看护舱里的Kylo，掐着指头数数，这样的行为持续的时间可能只剩下五天。五天之后，三艘歼星舰归来，一切就又走向了未知的方向，这种未知比Kylo进行心脏手术更让人觉得心慌。他的忧虑似乎为Kylo察觉，兔子凑向看护舱边缘，嘴巴碰了碰舱壁，贴着舱壁躺下，闭上了眼睛。

……知道了。这就睡觉。

他道。兔子已经闭上了眼，他也就没了和Kylo对视的机会。摸出他焦虑时为了帮助自己睡眠而用的眼罩酝酿睡意，他不切实际地幻想着，希望一觉醒来，就已经是五天之后了。

在holopad上追加了舰队实时位置追踪，每几十分钟就要调出来看一次，带着一种“这是他和Kylo相处的最后五天”般的郁卒，五天的日子里除了会议时间，他同Kylo寸步不离。Phasma对待他的表现已经进入了超然的境界，只要他的行为没有影响到帝国的正常运转，他的助手依旧会时不时来给Kylo喂些零食。五天里，新旧衣服轮着置换，到了最后，Kylo还是最喜欢他的手套改制的常服，这一次让Phasma感到腻歪的对象变成了Kylo。两天一次的性爱频率被他改成一天一次，Kylo自然乐不可支，他到觉得有些纵欲过度。但再纵欲过度期限也不过是五天，第五天黄昏，尽管因为航程中的不可抗力导致舰队晚了十二个小时，整个科研小组还是在帝国士兵的护送之下回到了基地。

他带着一脸被Phasma形容为“狐狸王才有的威风与威胁并存的笑容”面见了全体科研小组的成员。高级研究员他开全息会议的时候已经见过了，二几个中低级研究员见到他有些瑟缩。带着些恩威并施的味道，他简单做了一番欢迎演讲，其后便安排了除设备看护员之外的所有人先行休息。

优先安置那些存储舱和监测器，

他指指新开辟的研究中心的方向，

早点安置完了早点休息，其他的仪器明天下午再安装不迟。

过去的五天中，通过不断地同高级研究员们开会，他知道这些研究员已经做出了全套完备的安置方案。所有人都知道存储舱是最重要的，因此设备看护员在抵达的路上获得了充分的休息。算上这他无法插手的这段时间，其实他和Kylo相处的时间又多了一夜。他猜测这亦已是极限——明天早上的军部早会后，就是他的Kylo要面对这群高级研究员的时候。他会将看护舱里的Kylo摆在会议桌上，提出自己的要求。

到时候顺利与否他无法预估，这群研究员会拿Kylo做些什么他也不确定。这一夜他对Kylo的宠爱在浴缸里完成，事后他没把Kylo放回香皂盒里，而是把湿漉漉的兔子放在了自己颈间。他还在对着兔子自言自语，言语声在浴室里回荡，偶尔伴有Kylo给予回应的“咻咻”声。

你明天就要见到很多陌生人了。你害不害怕？

他知道他的兔子不害怕。他的兔子心脏强得见鬼。

但他替他的兔子害怕。这种瞻前顾后的心理状态按理来说根本不应该出现在一个合格的皇帝身上。闭着眼听浴室里播放的音乐，一根烟接着一根烟抽了半小时，直到Kylo在他颈间睡着，他才想起来将濡湿的Kylo晾在空气中可能会让Kylo着凉。跨出浴缸吹干Kylo和他自己，这一夜他违反了机器人的规定，将Kylo放出了看护舱。

科研小组的研究员们比约定的会议时间早到了二十分钟。在看到皇帝从口袋里掏出一只看护舱中穿着衣服、绑着轮椅的兔子时，除了Phasma之外，所有人面面相觑。这场景大概在Phasma心中已经预演了无数遍，在他心中同理。预演了太多次，就足以让他在开口提出要求的时候表面上保持完全的冷静：

就把这当成我对你们的一次考试，

他指指Kylo，

考试内容是把这只兔子的意识转移到人类身上。用任何方式都可以，最好能实现两点：第一，不会危及到兔子本来的生命。第二，它的意识和人类的躯体能够共存，不会出现任何冲突。

“最好”说白了就是“必须”，前几日开会时还对他的品性感到放心而有些松懈下来的研究员这会儿又怂起了肩膀。彼此之间眼神交流一圈，资历最老的研究员颤悠悠地举起手：

也就是说，您要转移它的意识，同时还要让它活着？

对。你们能不能做到？

……也不是不可以。理论上来说完全可行，只是我们还没有这么做过。还有就是——实验体——我是说，要把兔子意志转移过去的那个对象，您需要什么样的？

你们来挑。人类，男性女性都可以，随便。找最合适的。

我们——我们可能需要对兔子先做一次体检，再和数据库里的实验体进行比对——

它的体检数据在医疗中心。

更偏重脑部方面的，陛下。很快，大概需要两个小时。您提到的那两点不难实现，虽然第二点有一定的风险。我们还是需要一次内部会议——

最快什么时候可以开始实施？

为了能够做出万全的决策——

研究员话音停在一半，咬咬牙：

今天晚上。

……今天晚上。他费了一番功夫才掩盖掉脸上惊讶的神色，这比他预想的时间快了太多。他本以为他得到的答案会是下个星期或者更久，最快也要到明天——看来这帮研究员急于证明自己以求保命的欲望足够强烈。又花了一个多小时讨论细节，Kylo在散会后就被研究员带走，两个钟头后被送回了他办公室。多亏了那颗人工心脏，Kylo似乎并未在两个小时里受到惊吓。

说不上为什么，隔了两个小时再见到Kylo，他总觉得他的兔子和之前有些不同，仿佛他的兔子刚刚完成了一场在新世界中的冒险。研究员一离开他的办公室，他便把Kylo掏出来，放在脸上闻了闻，Kylo的身上沾着一股医疗中心的消毒水的味道。

研究人员为Kylo穿衣服笨手笨脚，他把那套衣服脱下来重新穿了一遍。扒开Kylo的衣服就可以看到Kylo胸口上的伤疤，谁能想到短暂的时间里，他的Kylo又要去进行一次手术了。

而这手术的结局谁也不清楚。

等待Kylo归来的两个小时他靠处理文件打发时间和分散注意力，中午时分，他发现他已经将所有紧急事项处理完毕，似乎就连随心所欲的银河系都要将今天空出来供他胡思乱想。待办清单上的事件紧急度只有三颗星，这意味着剩下的事情本周内置办完毕即可。坐在椅子上，脸上顶着他的兔子，呼吸不畅之中，他又记起了那几百个储存舱。放话出去让研究员找最合适的那个，于理来说这是正确的选择，于情而言他还是有些不太自在。把Kylo放回膝盖上，在办公室抽了支烟，将Kylo的轮椅装回去，他想了想，带着Kylo走向了新的研究基地。


	14. Chapter 14

基地里的所有门禁设施都在系统生成的那一瞬间给了他进入许可，因此当他沿着路标来到储藏间的时候没有受到任何阻拦。储藏间的面积少说上千平方米，他走向左手边第一排，开始逐个打量储存舱中的尸体，仔细阅读储存舱上的标牌。猫脸卡萨人、奇斯人、几近灭绝的拉桑人、拉卡塔人、伍基人……整个储藏室就像是一座银河系种族博物馆。走到第一排最深处，他将Kylo从口袋中掏出来放在肩膀上：

你来挑吧。

他半开玩笑地说。如果要为Kylo准备一具新的躯体，他希望Kylo也能行驶一部分的决策权。他放慢了脚步，留出时间供Kylo挑选，第一排没得到什么结果，第二排同理。第三排的黑发人类女孩吸引了Kylo的注意，只是他仔细一看，那不是人类而是米拉卢卡人。残疾的躯体换残疾的眼睛着实没什么必要，他还是很喜欢Kylo那双晶亮的豆豆眼的。

纯种西斯人也让Kylo感到了好奇。他连声劝阻，才让Kylo缩回了肩膀上，爪子扒回了他的上衣。看过五分之四的躯体，他依旧没找到满意的那具，人类的躯体虽不是没有，每一具都让他觉得有些抵触。后面的几排依旧一无所获，他不抱希望地走向最后一排——挂着“准备废弃”的那一排，草草望了一眼，满眼的怪异形体。

看来这些是研究组的弃儿了，他想。他不打算接着看下去，Kylo却在他耳边低低地叫了两声。遂了Kylo的愿，他倒要看看Kylo究竟对哪个储存舱如此感兴趣。他逐步走向深处，直到Kylo用爪子拍了拍他的脸，让他在一具人类躯体前停了下来。

他仰起头。外观上看来，男性，年龄大概不超过18岁。与其说是雄壮，不如说是丰腴。闭着眼的模样安详，比起他看到的其他人类尸体毫无生机的姿态而言，眼前的这具尸体仿佛带着一种被沉睡压制的生命力。黑色的头发飘荡在实验液中，白皙的肉体上散落着星星点点的黑痣，两只手垂在身体边缘，手指指向的胯骨下方，空无一物。

和他的Kylo一样，这具尸体也没有双腿。

K——我想给你换新的身体，不是为了让你继续靠着轮椅生活。

他微微侧过脸对Kylo说。Kylo不满地哼哼两声，这两声引发他的思考：医疗技术发展至今，给这身体接两条假肢根本不成问题。他开始阅读储存舱上的标签。

姓名：Ben Solo。

……Ben。

这尸体和他第一只兔子的名字一样。大概算是某种巧合。

年龄：17岁。

那他猜得没错。

性别：双性。

……双性？

他愣了愣，凑上前去望向了这赤裸的身体的下半身。看清Ben的下身构造的瞬间，他切实地开始对他的兔子感到惊讶，他不知道他的兔子如何会本能般地选中了这具尸体，这尸体几乎就是他的兔子的翻版。“为Kylo找一具健全的肉体”这样的想法开始在他心中动摇，他的兔子欢喜地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的下颚。

你真的想要这个？

他将手指贴在舱壁上，一时间没能从Kylo带给他的震惊中缓过来。他的兔子依旧蹭着他，力度比此前大了许多。

他后退一步，凝视着这具名为Ben Solo的尸体，兔子带给他的温度在这低温的储藏室里明显到让他心跳加速。

我们要给你一具新的躯体了，他想。他在想象中让Ben睁开眼，他发现看着Ben的眼睛时他并未感到抗拒和陌生。……或许Kylo真的做出了最好的选择。

喉结动了动，他的手缓缓伸向了腰间的通讯器。

对于那批正在进行内部会议的高级研究员来说，他大概算是个足够麻烦的皇帝了。

临时提出的要求导致研究组的内部会议多开了几个小时，研究员摸不着头脑的同时，就连Phasma都为他的选择感到了惊讶。为了让Kylo在获得新的躯体后能够尽快下地走路，他从医疗中心调了一组机器人来完成假肢接合器安装手术。诸事已定，送Kylo进入手术室时，时针已然指向了十一点五十分。将Kylo交给戴着手套的研究员前，他不得不亲手脱掉了Kylo身上的衣服，每脱掉一件就觉得有某种力量在从他身上撕下去一块皮。放在三个月前他根本想不到一只兔子会在他生命中占据如此重要的位置，到了今晚他已经完全习惯了这种状态，以至于他在这一瞬间放弃了思考这种状态究竟合不合适。

Kylo回头望着他，眼睛眨也不眨，嘴巴蠕动着，似乎有什么话要说。

他也想说些什么，只是这群紧张的研究员根本没来得及去照顾他的情绪。手术室大门关闭，他的兔子就那样消失在了他的视野里。

莫大的失落感袭来，他想他的表情或许有些没控制住。Phasma拍拍他的肩膀，指了指一旁的楼梯：

上去吧。

他有些不知道该怎么使唤自己的两条腿。上去，就是到手术室的观察间去，观察间里只有他和Phasma。在椅子上坐定，看向玻璃窗上方的挂着的屏幕，镜头里的Kylo刚刚在麻药的作用下缓缓睡去。

Phasma用手在他眼前晃了晃，待他回过神来，找他要了支烟。

他把打火机也扔给Phasma：

怎么想起来抽烟了？

看你带了两盒在身上，帮你分担点。

Phasma挖苦他。他把两盒烟都掏出来扔在眼前的台面上，自己也抽出来一支点燃，从一旁拽过来一只烟灰缸。

你准备好面对这些了？

Phasma问他。

我正在面对这些。

他回答。Phasma摇摇头：

不单是这场手术——我是说，这之后的一切。Kylo和Ben——是叫Ben吧？的躯体的兼容度未知，就算能够完美兼容，能够在智力层面得到提升，Kylo对于整个世界的认知和认知方式都需要经历巨大的改变——

那是Kylo自己的问题。

这会儿这么说有点过分了吧？

我这么说是因为我对Kylo的学习能力有信心。他会自己摸索出一条路来的。

研究员说他们激活Kylo大脑的同时会抹除Kylo的记忆，但是会选择性地留下Kylo的语言机能。这个“选择性”很有问题，你可能需要教Kylo识字——

帝国多的是好老师。

倾尽所有资源就为了一只兔子。

皇帝总得有资格为他喜欢的东西倾尽点什么吧？

你爱上一只兔子了。

别说傻话。

Phasma的话让他干笑一声，抬起头再次看向了屏幕。

探针探入了Kylo的头壳。

——我只是需要某种能陪伴我的东西。能为我带来感情价值的东西。可以是曾经的兔子Ben，可以是Kylo，这些东西可遇不可求，当了皇帝也未必能得到。得到了就珍惜些，像个正常人一样活着没什么坏事。

他想他说这些话的目的一半在于说服Phasma，一半在于说服他自己。玻璃窗上方另一侧的屏幕点亮，与此同时，Ben Solo躺在手术台上的尸体旁，心率监测器有了反应。

盯着心率监测器波动的曲线，他突然开始觉得如坐针毡。看着Kylo一动不动地、浑身插满管子和探针的模样让他难受，看着那具陌生的躯体一点点找回生命体征同样让他觉得不适。他找了个Phasma根本懒得去相信的借口，抓起一包烟走出观察室，放慢脚步穿越整个基地来到他放松时会去的平台，森林在夜里只能借着月光朦胧地展露出大致的轮廓。他的情绪也和此刻的林子一样暧昧不明，五味杂陈到令他觉得烦躁的程度——他知道他借口找得再多也不能掩盖他促进这项科技发展的根本原因只是因为他想听到Kylo对他说话、他想让Kylo能够在陪伴他的时候表现出更多种的情绪、他想让Kylo活得更久一些，所有他给出的理由都充满道貌岸然的气味，这种气味在他的卧室中萦绕不散，每一个他与Kylo一起高潮的夜晚浓度就会升得更高。说到底，他有什么资格挑剔Phasma总是对他冷嘲热讽？就连他自己心中的一部分也不愿意承认Kylo对他带来的感情价值有多宝贵——产生感情是一种及其影响自身发展的行为，在这一点上他多少同意他嗤之以鼻的绝地教科书。在做一个精于算计又冷酷无情的皇帝这方面，他最终还是失败了。

又或许他没有失败。他仍是一个精于算计又冷酷无情的皇帝，只是他好像找回了Armitage Hux这个名字，这名字在他成为皇帝的那一瞬间开始就被封存进了他心底的暗箱里，他曾经以为那个暗箱他再也不会打开。而他的兔子，他的Kylo，跑到那只箱子前，用门牙和两只灵活的爪子，磕磕绊绊地解开了那只箱子的锁。

产生这种想法时他对自己感到恶心。胳膊撑在栏杆上，脑袋埋在手肘间，低头抽着烟的功夫，他发现他的眼前依旧是Kylo躺在手术台上的模样。或许观看Kylo的手术这一决定从根本上就是个错误——感谢Phasma没有追上来——一口烟吸得太猛，呛得他直咳嗽，伴随着咳嗽声，他的腕表滴滴地响起来。Phasma发来消息：

他们完成第一阶段的意识储存了。

从意识储存到转移，再到程序对意识实行调试，加上试激活和躯体状态监控，躯体复苏后进行麻醉并安装假肢接合器——五个阶段，每个阶段进行的时间有长有短，而他像个惶然的青年军校学生一般，坐在平台上抽光了一整包烟。第五个阶段开始进行时他才起身回去，进了观察室就被Phasma狠狠嫌弃了一番身上的烟味。除去他带走的那盒，桌上只剩下了半包烟——Phasma同样喜欢Kylo，且在不同层面上对这场手术忧心忡忡。留下Phasma替他承担这些本应由他承担的紧张感，他这位助理的状态显然也没好到哪儿去。

透过玻璃窗看过去，研究人员已经撤到了监测器周围，皱着眉头观察医疗机器人的一举一动。那具尸体——或许现在应该改名叫Kylo了——那两条从中间被截断的大腿下方，经机器人的努力，左边那条的假肢接合器已经嵌入完毕，同骨头联结在了一起。

右腿也到了收尾阶段了，Phasma提醒他。

他刚刚醒过了？

他盯着Kylo的脸问。

怎么说呢——有意识了，但是没睁眼。在他产生对外界的感知之前就麻醉了，这样能够让他在接受自己有接合器的状态下醒来。

后面几句话他没听进去。他只知道Kylo已经产生了意识，Kylo的意识已经转移到了那具肉体里。

左上方的屏幕中，他的兔子仍在酣睡。

估计Kylo——兔子那只——会和现在的Kylo一起苏醒。要不了多久了。

好。

他简单地回应。

他在平台上度过了最让他担心的几个小时，如今新的忧虑接踵而至。还有半个小时他就要面对新的Kylo，他还没有想清楚自己应该采取怎样的方式。从未有人走过他行走的这条路，从未有人能够为他整理一本指南向他交代如何接触一只把自己的思维转移到人类躯体里的兔子。他看着机器人细致地完成接合器底部的焊接工作，一旦接合器到位，Kylo需要使用假肢的时候只需要把假肢拧在接合器上就可以行动。接合器是统一的，假肢的规格可以做出改变，因此今晚的手术只会给Kylo安装接合器，他定制的那两条假肢要过几天才能送来。

右侧的屏幕上，机器人的身影退出摄影范围，完成手术的Kylo的躯体终于一览无余地暴露在了他眼前。研究人员和机器人在手术室里交流了些什么，小组组长最终抬起头，朝着观察室比了个大拇指。

……结束了。

Phasma在他耳边叹了口气。

走下楼的时候，他的双腿不听使唤的程度比上楼前更甚。在手术室门口听完研究人员和机器人的汇报，参与者脸上从紧绷的精神状态中松懈下来的表情让他多少也安了些心。接下来只需要等待，大概还有20分钟实验体和兔子都会醒来，小组组长这样告诉他。他说这20分钟交给他，他要进去看看，他进去的时候谁都别跟着，他要求监视器全部关闭，观察室里不能有人。皇帝的要求让人不明所以，皇帝的要求却也无人可以违抗，在研究人员的帮助下换好衣服，他推开了通往手术室的第二扇门。

抬起头看看，摄像头上不再闪着红光。观察室里，Phasma关了灯锁了门。密闭的空间中只剩下他的两个Kylo，心率监测器此起彼伏的声音中，他坐在了两张手术台之间。兔子身上的探针已被移除，接着的管线同心脏手术之后的区别不大，他很清楚他要如何抱起Kylo而不会影响这些管线的运作。他轻轻抓起Kylo放在了大腿上，兔子呼吸沉稳，似乎这一切根本就未曾发生。

和这新的躯体对比起来，Kylo渺小得令人吃惊。一手摸着兔子Kylo，他用另一只手顺着人类Kylo的大腿根部下滑，触碰到了金属材质的接合器。从人类的皮肤到金属，温度的差异提醒着他这具身体究竟可以真实到怎样的程度。时钟走得缓慢，他的思维在这二十分钟的等待里近乎陷入了虚无。

十九分三十秒。

Kylo的前爪略微抽搐。

Kylo的左手食指微微动了动。

他喉结上下窜动，甚至不知该让视线集中在哪个Kylo身上。

兔子的动作最先被他感知，Kylo醒了过来，在尚未完全消失的麻药作用下，晕晕乎乎地蹭起了他的手腕。欢迎回来，他低声说。再抬起头时，他注意到手术台上的人类左右摆了摆脑袋，缓缓地睁开了双眼。

那眼睛和他想象中的模样何其相似。深棕色，带着些对于新鲜事物的恐惧，带着那种刚刚从一场漫长的梦境中清醒过来的迷茫，唯独缺乏那种应该让他感到陌生的神采。他坐在椅子上，身子僵直，他无法判断眼前的人类是谁，他决定不要轻举妄动。他的兔子比他先做出反应，对着那身体叫了两声，如同在向新的朋友打招呼——他知道Kylo是喜欢这具躯体的。而Kylo已经拥有这具躯体了。

手术台上的Kylo顺着声音看向兔子，眨了眨眼，又看向他。没有下肢的身体蓦地挣扎着竖起，双手撑在台面上，Kylo的嘴巴张了张，嗓子哑得一个音都没能发出来。他把自己的一次性纸杯递给Kylo，睡了这么久，可能Kylo会感到口渴——纸杯里的水被Kylo一饮而尽，杯子亦被Kylo随手扔到一旁。两条胳膊伸向他，Kylo试探着摸上他的肩膀，勾住了他的脖子。

他被这强壮的身躯勾得猛一前倾，不得不站起了身。兔子借机从他手中跳下，爬上了手术台。

Hu……Hux主人。

Kylo贴在他耳边低声说。声音低沉，断断续续，还没搞清楚人类的舌头究竟要怎么使用，Kylo说出的每一个音节听起来都生涩无比。

我进来之前……有话……想告诉你的。

Kylo对他说。他的脸颊上感受到Kylo呼出的温热的气息，与贴着他掌心的兔子同样炙热。

什么话？

我……我很期待……醒来的时候，见到你。

Kylo笑起来。以兔子的方式，Kylo用自己的侧脸蹭了蹭他的脸颊。我很高兴自己能醒过来，很高兴我醒过来的时候能见到你，也很高兴能用你的语言把这些话说给你听——零落的句子从Kylo嘴中说出来花了近一分钟，这一分钟里他前所未有的耐心。尽管他同其他人类的肉体接触少之又少，这种感觉让他有些难以适应，他还是没有感到抗拒也没有感到陌生。Kylo的手滑下他的肩膀，抓起他手中的兔子：

它……它也一样。从今天开始，我和它……分享……同一个主人。

抓着兔子的那只手凑上前，让兔子的脑袋摩擦起了他这一夜冒出来的胡茬。另一只手揽住他的后颈，柔软的嘴唇触碰着他的鼻梁，Kylo用牙齿轻轻咬了咬他的鼻尖。

让自己贴进他怀里，Kylo发出一声漫长的叹息：

我累了，主人。我们什么时候……可以回去？

从Kylo手中取回他的兔子——他的另一个Kylo——他用空着的那只手抚了抚Kylo的脑后。同样是毛发，触感完全不同。在实验液里浸润许久，Kylo浓密的黑发仿若丝绸。错觉在他心中发挥作用，这具肉体在手术结束的那一瞬间已经完全抛弃了Ben Solo的身份，此刻在他怀中的就是Kylo，是他再熟悉不过的Kylo。兔子也好，人类也罢，这两副躯体，他都已经认识了很久了。

顺着那丝绸，他让手指摩挲过Kylo的后颈，绕到前侧，滑过锁骨，滑上Kylo的脸颊。深棕色的眼睛里，迷茫和恐惧散得干净，只剩下浓郁的、伴随着疲惫的闲适与欣喜。顾不得再去检查摄像头这会儿关了没有，他低下头去吻了吻Kylo的嘴唇：

——现在。

-END-


End file.
